Without Words
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Ella, demasiado inocente, no había conocido el mundo exterior. Él, demasiado pronto, conoció las atrocidades que la vida era capaz de causar. Dos almas solitarias, dos corazones heridos. ¿Podrán decirse todo lo que sus corazones anhelan? [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero cada noche el pido a la estrella que aunque sea me den a InuYasha. Sin embargo, la trama sí es mía, sacada de mi mente.**

 **¡Disfrutenla!**

* * *

 _Sus ojos parecen estar hechos de oro._

Eso fue lo que mi mente pensó cuando los vi por primera vez.

En un principio, tan solo su presencia había conseguido llamar mi atención, causando que me detuviera en mi camino hasta el salón principal. Era nuevo. Lo sabía. Shikon era grande, pero todos conocían a todo el mundo y la llegada de alguien no pasaba desapercibido, como bien se veía en las demás personas que se habían detenido a mi alrededor con la curiosidad brillando en sus pupilas.

Se trataba de un chico, de unos 14 o 15 años. Tenía una larga cabellera azabache y llevaba una sudadera del mismo color que le quedaba enorme, junto con unos vaqueros desgastados y unas zapatillas. En un hombro, portaba una mochila que no parecía estar muy llena.

Se encontraba hablando con la señora Kaede, aunque más podría decirse que era ella la que hablaba con él, pues el chico no había alzado la mirada en todo el tiempo. Seguramente ella estaría mostrándole el lugar, hablando las "normas" e intentando animarlo. La señora Kaede, la que mejor me caía de todas, era así. Tenía un enorme y maternal corazón hecho para dar cariño a quién lo necesitase.

Para mi ella era en todas sus letras mi _madre_ , pues habiéndome criado aquí, no recordaba otro lugar ni ambiente que no fuera el orfanato Shikon. Y me alegraba que Kaede fuera la que estuviera hablando con ese niño, porque era la mejor.

Kaede mostraba una sonrisa amable y sus ojos llenos de arrugitas por la edad brillaban de forma natural, algo característico de ella. Su pelo lleno de canas lo llevaba recogido en su inseparable coleta en la nuca. Posó una mano en el hombro del muchacho, pero con un movimiento él se movió, dando un paso hacia atrás para que no lo tocaran.

Me sorprendí por lo ocurrido y supe que a mi alrededor había ocurrido lo mismo por los susurros que se levantaron.

Entonces, él alzó la mirada y después de echarle una penetrante mirada a Kaede, la desvió para mirarnos a nosotros, los curiosos.

Fue cuando sus ojos dorados me atraparon. Jamás había visto unos ojos como aquellos, pero no solo por la particularidad del color, sino por lo que trasmitían. Eran opacos, casi sin brillo, y había una profundidad en él que al contrario de lo que pareciera, no te invitaba a adentrarte en ello (como le pasaban a las protagonistas de las novelas que me gustaba leer) sino a huir y no volver a cruzarte con ellos. Escondía muy bien sus emociones con una rigidez y neutralidad envidiable, sin embargo, llegué a capar un pequeño matiz de _oscuridad_ en ellos.

Inconscientemente un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sabía que los que llegaban aquí mayores, no habían tenido una vida _fácil_ precisamente, pero ese chico...

De pronto, sus pupilas se cruzaron con las mías y me sobresalté. Sintiendo mis mejillas ruborizarse, intenté sostenérsela a pesar de que la intensidad de esta me ordenaba que dejara de mirarlo.

Finalmente, el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo fue expulsado de mis pulmones, cuando fue él el que tuvo que apartar la mirada, no sin antes enviarme una última advertencia: _déjame, aléjate de mi._

Me sentí muy orgullosa de mi misma, no podía negarlo. Pero también profundamente curiosa.

¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Por qué era así?

Esas y muchas más preguntas se acumularon en mi cabeza mientras lo veía caminar tras Kaede hacia la parte Oeste del edificio, donde se encontraba la zona de los chicos.

·

—Se llama InuYasha— escuché como le decía una chica a otra, algunos días después— Nadie sabe que le pasó, no quiere hablar de nada relativamente personal. Es más, tampoco se acerca a la gente si no eres tú el que va a él, y aun así es muy borde.

—¡Pero es tan guapo...!— respondió la amiga, suspirando. Sin quererlo, se escapó mi mirada del libro que estaba leyendo en uno de los sofás y las encontré cuchicheando entre ellas sentadas en la mesa baja del salón— ¡Ojalá poder hablar con él! Aunque sea que me saludara...

—¿Qué crees que le ha pasado? Hana dice que Sarah dice que a Lio le contaron que había asesinado a toda su familia y no le dio tiempo de huir antes de que lo pillara del gobierno y como no había pruebas que lo inculparan, decidieron meterlo aquí.

—¿En serio?— exclamó, abriendo los ojos como plato mientras escuchaba.

—¿No lo ves? Siempre tan cerrado, parece que está enfadado con el mundo y hay odio en su mirada— sigue diciendo la chica, como si de verdad se lo estuviera creyendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿En serio? ¡Pero si eso parecía la trama sacada de una película de acción! Seguro que uno había esparcido el rumor y este se había extendido como la pólvora, porque como bien decían, en las pocas veces que me lo había encontrado (en el comedor)no lo había visto entablar conversación con nadie. Tan solo se limita a sentarse en una mesa, comer en absoluto silencio y marcharse de nuevo, supongo que a su habitación.

Yo lo observaba, al igual que casi todos los demás chicos, y unas ganas de _hablar_ con él, conocerlo... me inundaban. Pero sabía que era algo imposible. Así que me limitaba a verlo a lo lejos, pensando en cómo se verían sus ojos cuando brillaran, cómo le cambiaría el rostro si sonriera o cuán cálida sería su piel en un abrazo.

Las chicas siguieron comentando entre ellas, aportando sucesos aún más inverosímiles (¿y si es de la mafia rusa? ¿y si está infiltrado porque aquí hay algo malo? ¿y si al no ser mayor, lo tienen recluido aquí como castigo?, etc, etc, etc). Y honestamente, no sabía que resultaba más emocionante: si las posibles alternativas del pasado espia-sicario-matón-asesino del nuevo o la novela que tenía entre mis manos.

Cuando la campana que anunciaba la hora de la cena sonó, dejé el libro en la estantería y me encaminé con el bullicio de los demás, hacia el enorme lugar. Prácticamente, era igual de grande que los que se veían en los institutos americanos de las películas que algunas veces ponían por la noche en la sala de la televisión.

Me coloqué detrás de un par de chicas mayores en la cola de la cocina y mi rostro se iluminó cuando en vi lo que colocaron en mi plato. ¡Noche de hamburguesa! ¡Me encantaba! Sonriéndole en agradecimiento a la cocinera, me dirigí hacia mi sitio de siempre: un asiento junto a la pared, en una mesa de 12 sillas. Dejé la comida en la mesa antes de retirar la silla y con el jolgorio de las voces de los demás de fondo, me dispuse a cenar.

—¿Está ocupado?

Mi corazón saltó en el pecho. Rápidamente levanté la mirada y juro que casi abro la boca, sorprendida, cuando vi unos ojos dorados al otro lado de la mesa.

Miré a mi alrededor, pensado que seguramente estaría hablando con alguien más. Aunque sabía que no era así, pues nadie se sentaba a mi alrededor, sino al otro lado de la mesa, así que junto a la pared tan solo estaba yo. En efecto, era a mi. Uh, genial.

InuYasha frunció el ceño ante mi falta de respuesta, por lo que, encogiéndome de hombros para esconder mi nerviosismo, con un movimiento de mano le mostré la silla frente a mi. Sin pronunciar nada más, echó la silla hacia atrás, formando un pequeño chirrido, y de un seco movimiento cogió asiento.

De pronto, era como si el ambiente a mi alrededor se hubiera enfriado. Sentía la mirada de muchos de chicos puesta a mi espalda, acribillándome, curioseando... tanto que los vellos se me habían puesto de punta. En cambio, InuYasha parecía ajeno a ello, tan solo centrándose en comer.

Ahora, viéndolo tan de cerca...

 _Por favor, levanta la mirada y déjame verte los ojos,_ no pude evitar pensar. La sangre viajó a mis mejillas por ello y rápidamente bajé la mirada a la bandeja. De pronto, se me había quitado el apetito, habiendo en su lugar en un extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago.

No habló ni me miró. Yo me llevé todo el tiempo mirándolo de reojo, mientras hacía el paripé de que estaba comiendo, aunque no me tragué más de tres trozos. ¡Y justo en noche de hamburguesa! ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?!

Cuando se levantó para marcharse, esta vez no pude contenerlo y fue mi rostro el que se alzó en su dirección.

Y su mirada volvió a engancharse con la mía, en lo que tan solo duró varios segundos.

Mi respiración se atragantó y mi corazón aumentó de velocidad.

 _¡Qué ojos!_

Dándose la vuelta, se marchó sin mirar atrás, dejando a su estela el sonido de los murmullos.

·

Y, contra todo pronóstico, desde ese día, InuYasha se sentaba en el mismo lugar. En mi misma mesa. En la silla de enfrente mía. A poca distancia.

Él no hablaba y por supuesto yo tampoco. Poco a poco fui haciéndome a la idea y aunque el nerviosismo no se iba de mi cuerpo, al menos ya si podía comer con más regularidad. Casi podría decirse que empezó a formarse a una rutina, a la cual me iba a acomodando, aunque no podría decirse lo mismo de algunos compañeros, en su mayoría chicas, que no dejaban de mirarnos. Parecía que estaban tirando dagas a mi nuca.

En el día de hoy, él fue el primero en llegar, cuando normalmente yo ya estaba sentada cuando él aparecía.

Dirigiéndome a la mesa con la bandeja en mano, mis ojos se perdieron en su figura, en su inseparable sudadera y su larga cabellera. Parecía tan distante ahí, con sus ojos dorados clavados en el desayuno a medio comer, a pesar de que estaba a pocos pasos...

Cuando me senté, inesperadamente subió su mirada y me lanzó una mirada tan simple y vaga que por un instante sentí un retortijón en el pecho. Su rostro era tan inexpresivo... su mirada estaba tan vacía... Parecía una carcasa, un autómata que realizaba las funciones vitales y no hacía nada más. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

Entonces, en un arranque de valentía que incluso que me sorprendió a mi misma, mis labios se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa que estaba acompañada de un rubor en mis mejillas.

Vi como su cuerpo se tensó, al igual que si le hubieran pegado. Apartó la mirada vertiginosamente y yo sentí como si al que hubieran pegado fuera a mi. Con fuerza. En el corazón.

Mi sonrisa cayó en picado y por la vergüenza que en ese momento me entró, noté las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. Pero no quería que viera como me hacía sentir, no quería parecer una niña patética, así que cogiendo aire profundamente llegué a mi sitio.

¿Quién me había dicho a mi que le sonriera? Si todo el mundo lo decía: este chico repelía cualquier contacto. ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a ser distinto conmigo? ¿Que yo era _especial?_ ¡Já, qué tonta! A partir de ahora iba a cambiar de táctica. Ahora no tendría _ningún_ contacto. Ni miras esporádicas, ni nada. Se acabó. Este chico no existía para mi. Además, ¿qué diferencia habría? Siempre había estado sola y siempre sería así. Que él hubiera elegido sentarse aquí no significaba nada. A lo mejor lo que quería era tranquila, pues este era el sitio más alejado del alboroto de los demás y como hablaba...

—¿Me has echado de menos?— susurró entonces, una voz que conocía muy bien a mi oído.

Me sobresalté, tirando prácticamente la leche sobre el pan, pero no me importó. El corazón casi se salió de mi pecho cuando al mirar sobre mi hombro me encontré con la horrible sonrisa de Naraku, la cual se ensanchó a un más.

—Hola, Kagome, ¿cómo estás?

Aún sintiendo todo mi cuerpo temblar, pude levantarme, sin embargo, al dar un paso atrás para alejarme, mi cuerpo chocó contra la mesa. Los oscuros ojos de Naraku mostraron diversión por mi reacción.

¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿No había acabado mi sufrimiento ya?

—Vaya, has crecido, cariño— murmuró echándome un vistazo de arriba a abajo— Estás hermosa... aunque... lástimas que eres... _incompleta_ — soltó una carcajada y sus amigos, que habían estado dejándome tranquila desde que se marchó, corearon sus risas— ¿Qué pasa, Kagome? ¿No dices nada?

 _No lloraré, no lloraré_ , me ordené a mi misma una y otra vez, aunque a mis pulmones le costaran conseguir aire. Debo huir de aquí y esconderme, como llevaba haciendo desde que él llegó 7 años atrás. Mi demonio personal.

—¿Y a ti que mierda te pasa?

Naraku no fue el único sorprendido. Pude ver la mirada de todos los demás, incluso me imagina la mía propia. Esa voz no la había escuchado antes. Esa voz grave, firme y cínica era algo nuevo para mi, así que eso solo significaba...

—¿Quién diablos eres, niñato?— espetó Naraku mirando por encima de mi hombro— Esto es una conversación privada— sus labios se curvaron con ironía, causando que mi pecho doliera— Bueno, _"_ conversación"— se burló echándome un rápido vistazo— Tú ya me entiendes.

—No, la verdad es que no entiendo a los gilipollas como tú.

Sentí mi respiración atragantarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Los ojos de Naraku mostraron un brillo peligroso, pero cuando me giré para implorarle con la mirada que no se metiera, me lo encontré todavía sentado, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y mirando a mi _matón_ con aire aburrido.

—Cállate si no quieres que te parta la boca, imbécil.

InuYasha arqueó una ceja, el mayor gesto de expresividad que había visto en él, y una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzó en una irónica sonrisa. Tuve que apoyarme en la mesa para no caerme.

—Cuando quieras, veremos quién es el que sale perdiendo. Y puedes traerte a tus niñeros si quieres, no me gusta jugar con ventaja.

La ira se plasmó en el rostro de Naraku. Por un segundo lo visioné abalanzándose contra InuYasha para darle un puñetazo, cuando la voz de Mioga, el director del orfanato, nos alertó.

—¡Ustedes, ¿qué está pasando aquí?!

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de que ambos rompieran el contacto de sus miradas. InuYasha volvió a su expresión inescrutable, mientras Naraku, resoplando, sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada. Yo ya me iba— gruñó. Luego, me lanzó una furtiva mirada que me puso todos los vellos de punta— Esto no quedará así.

Y se marchó, su _gruppie_ corriendo tras él.

Después de una larga mirada, seguramente sospechando algo, el director también se alejó, dejándonos a solas. Bueno, "a solas", teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en un comedor abarrotado de gente y que no dejaban de echarnos continuos vistazos como si fuéramos una atracción de feria.

Mi corazón iba a gran velocidad mientras que a mis pulmones aún le costaban trabajar un poco. Cerré los ojos, importándome un bledo por primera vez como podía verme, y empecé a hacer largas y profundas respiraciones. Conté hasta 10. Me imaginé que estaba en un hermoso y tranquilo prado. Hice todo lo que se me ocurría para alejar lo que había pasado hace tan solo un momento y el hecho de que había vuelto, cuando lo creía, por fin, fuera de mi vida.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta había sonado cortante, incluso brusca, como si hubiera escapado de sus labios en contra de su voluntad. Lentamente abrí los párpados y supe que, al fin, me _había visto_ , había reparado en mi presencia completamente, _observándome_ por primera vez.

Mordiéndome el labio inferior, asentí levemente.

—¿Quién es él?

Uhm, eso ya era más complicado. Hice una mueca. ¿Cómo diantres iba a decírselo?

La mirada de InuYasha se agudizó un poco y por un instante creí ver la intriga en ellos.

Pero tal cual vino, desapareció y de nuevo, ahí estaba esa coraza, aquella que mostraba su _normal_ indiferencia.

Y sin echarme una segunda mirada, él también se fue.

Tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para mis lágrimas aguantaran hasta llegar al baño más cercano.

·

Al día siguiente, otra vez en el desayuno, era yo la primera en sentarse. No sabía si quiera si él volvería, si pensaba que merecía la pena, sin embargo, una pequeña voz en mi me decía que él aparecería y esa voz me asustaba. Ayer no había aparecido en la comida y la cena, cosa que me preocupaba bastante.

Con Naraku, tuve que tener especial cuidado durante todo el día de ayer, mirar bien cada vez que fuera a girar un pasillo y esconderme en mi habitación en los ratos libres para no encontrarme con él. Tan solo lo vi a los lejos en la cena y huí como si me persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Pensaba que ya esa fase había acabado, que cuando vinieron para adoptarlo (en ese momento me preocupé por el problema que tendría _esos padres_ por elegir a Naraku frente a otros niños) pensé que podría dejar atrás sus burlas, sus comentarios irónicos y sus acorralamientos para simplemente meterme miedo. Pero supongo que al final _sus padres_ abrieron los ojos en el plazo todavía de adaptación y decidieron anular.

Suspirando, descansé mis codos en la mesa y apoyé la cabeza en mis manos.

El sonido de las conversaciones, las risas, las burlas llegaron a mi y por un segundo pensé sobre mi vida. ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida si todo hubiera sido... diferente? Y no solo hablo por tener padres o no, sino por el hecho de que yo era...

El chirrido de una silla me alertó.

Y a pesar de todo, me sorprendí cuando se sentó.

No alzó la mirada y se puso a comer tranquilamente, como si fuera un día más, como si no hubiera ocurrido lo de ayer, poniéndome ese comportamiento más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué de pronto se pusiera a hablarme como si fuéramos buenos amigos?

Atrapando mi labio inferior con los dientes, jugueteé con lo que descansaba en mi regazo, de pronto, sin atreverme a hacer lo que me ordené a mi misma hacer anoche.

Aunque si lo hacía y no salía bien... ¿qué podía ser peor? Es decir, no me hablaba, no me notaba. Si no le gustaba mi atrevimiento lo peor que haría sería no sentarse más a mi lado. No me gustaba mucho la idea, lo reconocía, me había acostumbrado a su silenciosa y cerrada figura, pero pensé que podía jugármela.

Así que, sin pensarlo más, lo hice.

Y fui recompensado con una de sus miradas cuando mi mano se extendió a lo largo de la mena, hasta llegar a su lado.

Primero observó lo que había entre mis manos, después a mi y de nuevo a mi extremidad sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Entonces, sus ojos vagaron por las letras.

 **Hola, me llamo Kagome. Siento lo de ayer,** tan solo decía.

Durante un primer momento no obtuve reacción alguna. Él tan solo observó la libreta como si cualquier momento más palabras fueran a presentarse por arte de magia. Y como siguiera tardando en reaccionar, estaba segura de que sería capaz de escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

Entonces, me miró.

—¿Por qué no...?—enmudeció.

Mis labios se curvaron levemente cuando el entendimiento cruzó su mirada.

—¿Tú eres...?— pero tampoco terminó la frase.

Extendí una mano, pidiéndole que me pasara la libreta y este lo hizo.

 **Sí, no puedo hablar. Puedes decirlo, no es como si no lo supiera. Algunos incluso lo dicen mucho.**

Me limité a girarla para que la viera desde su posición, pues sería un engorro tener que estar pasándola una y otra vez.

Una parte de mi se sentía dichosa ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡InuYasha me estaba mirando! ¡Y _hablando_! ¿Cuán improbable sonaba eso? Pero estaba ocurriendo, y porque no podía, sino estaría chillando como una loca, mi voz sonando entrecortada por la emoción y el nerviosismo. Ahora, en cambio, lo único que pasaba es que los trazos no salían tan claros como siempre. Pero por lo menos la letra era legible.

—¿Él ya había hecho eso antes?— su voz sonó igual que ayer.

Me encogí de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Y nadie hace nada?

Lo miré, sorprendida.

 **¿Por qué? Naraku es "dios" aquí, ¿quién querría ir en contra de él?**

InuYasha soltó una carcajada desprovista de diversión. A pesar de ello, las arrugas que se formaron alrededor de sus ojos me atraparon. ¿Cómo sería verlo reír, verlo tranquilo? ¿Cómo sería sin esa máscara de neutralidad? Cada vez tenía más y más curiosidad. Era como una red que me atrapaba, como una polilla acercándose a la luz.

—Espero, entonces, que no lo encuentre haciendo algo indebido— musitó justo antes de levantarse.

Mientras lo observaba irse, un pensamiento asaltó mi cabeza y, a pesar de todo, no desapareció en los próximos días: ¿Terminaría quemándome con las llamas?

·

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

El zumo que estaba bebiendo se me atragantó al oírlo hablar inesperadamente. Tosí y cuando me tranquilicé, me encontré con InuYasha mirándome, sus ojos dorados que tanto me fascinaban dándome su completa atención.

Mostré mis dos palmas abiertas y después solo cuatro dedos en la mano derecha.

Él cabeceó, mostrándome que me había entendido, y apoyó su mejilla en uno de sus puños, mientras descansaba el codo en la mesa. Aunque había empezado más tarde fue el primero en terminar de comer y en vez de irse como siempre hacía, ahora se dedicaba a mirarme como si fuera una nueva especie de animal nunca antes descubierta.

Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago.

 **Llevo desde que tengo memoria aquí,** le mostré lo escrito en la libreta que lleva a todos lados.

Y aunque no lo preguntó, leí lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Un poco emocionada por ello debo reconocer, volví a coger el bolígrafo. No sabía cómo estaba ocurriendo, pero InuYasha ya no parecía tan... _impenetrable_. Igualmente seguía con el semblante duro, apenas se relacionaba con la gente y se recluía en la habitación... pero conmigo... parecía diferente... y no sabía como enfrentarme a ello.

 **Desde que nací soy así, ninguna palabra ha salido nunca de mis labios.**

—¿Lees los pensamientos acaso?— aunque su tono sonó duro, no me sentí mal. En realidad no parecía enfadado ni nada de eso, tan solo así es como hablaba normalmente— Pareces adelantarte a mi.

Mis labios se curvaron y una silenciosa risa salió de mis labios.

 **Tengo práctica, ¿sabes? Aunque nadie quiere "hablar" conmigo, me gusta observar a la gente cuando lo hace con otras personas, fijarme en su comportamiento y expresiones.**

Al leerlo, su entrecejo se pobló de arrugas y le lanzó un vistazo a la gente de nuestro alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Yo miré por encima de mi hombro, curiosa por su comportamiento, y me encontré que las distintas personas que nos miraban de pronto habían apartado la vista al cruzarse con la del chico. Me giré a él y por un segundo advertí que tenía la misma mirada de la primera vez que se me echó una ojeada.

Decidida a sacarle de lo que fuera que estuviese pensando, cuando me quise dar cuenta había alargado una mano para tocar la suya, atrayendo así su atención. Cuando la obtuve, sacudí la cabeza con las comisuras de mis labios ligeramente alzados.

Pensé que se apartaría de mi. Que me quitaría la mano mientras me ordenaba que no volviera a tocarlo, pero cogiéndome totalmente desprevenida, miró el lugar donde tocaba su cálida piel y bajando la mano donde descansaba su cabeza, con esta cogió mi mano como si fuera un frágil objeto de cristal. Mi corazón aleteó en mi pecho y la sangre viajó a mis mejillas con rapidez. Oh...

—No soy una buena compañía...— musitó en una pequeña voz.

¿Qué no era una buena compañía? ¡Pero si era el único que _hablaba_ conmigo, y además me había defendido!

Frunciendo el ceño, le di un suave apretón para que me mirara el rostro y cuando lo hice, negué enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Soy muy malo dando conversaciones, Kagome.

Alcé de una de mis cejas, enviándole un mensaje de _"¿crees que yo sí?"_

—Tengo muy mal carácter.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me había hecho una _ligera_ idea de ello.

—Llegarás a odiarme— insistió, pero al contrario de lo que pareciese, su tono se había dulcificado. Parecía incluso sorprendido.

Como respuesta, me limité a apartar mi mano de él y luego extenderla frente a mi. En un principio, sus pupilas alternaron entre mi extremidad y yo, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a convertirse en tentáculos y atacarlos. Reí por su actitud, no pude evitarlo y sus ojos se prolongaron en los míos, mirándome de forma indescifrables. Entonces, movió su brazo y, entendiendo lo que quería, estrechamos las manos.

 **Hola, me llamo Kagome,** reciclé una de las antiguas páginas.

—InuYasha.

Mi corazón casi se quería salir por la boca. Lo había conseguido, un nuevo comienzo. Ahora las cosas serían diferentes. Ahora podría conocer al verdadero InuYasha.

Y no veía el momento para hacerlo.

* * *

 **Literalmente, esta historia se trata de un fogonazo a mi mente mientras iba en el bus. Rápidamente empecé a pensar en ella, dándole forma, y cuando me puse a escribir, en un parpadeo me había salido esto. Se trata de un relato cortito, de tres capítulos.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que le ha pasado a InuYasha?**

 **¡Ya me diréis que tal!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dejé de escribir, sintiendo mi mano acalambrada por casi las dos páginas que había usado y un suspiro salió de mis labios. La profesora ya estaba pasando entre las mesas para ir recogiendo los exámenes y podía oír las quejas y súplicas de mis compañeros para que les dieran más tiempo. Cuando llegó a mi lado, le tendí mis hojas y después recogí las cosas.

—¿Te ha salido bien, Kagome?— me preguntó con simpatía una compañera de clase cuando ambas íbamos saliendo del aula.

Asentí, mis labios ampliándose mientras pensaba en todo el verano libre que me esperaba.

—Pues será a ti— hizo un mohín, disgustada— En la segunda pregunta me he quedado en blanco y la tercera... pfff, creo que me mezclé cosas del tema anterior.

Reí sin sonido, porque a pesar de su tono de voz, parecía resignada. Ayame era una buena chica. Hacía poco que habíamos caído en la misma clase y aunque no entrábamos exactamente en el término de "amigas", sí nos llevábamos bien.

Estaba por añadir algo más cuando de pronto se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, sorprendiéndome. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, observé al frente. ¡InuYasha!

Mostrando una amplia sonrisa, esa que me salía sola con él, mis pies se movieron inconscientemente en su dirección. Este, despegándose de la pared donde estaba apoyado y sacando las manos de los bolsillos, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más antes de que mis brazos ya hubieran rodeado su cuello.

—¡Hey, qué entusiasma!— aunque no lo vi, supe que estaba sonriendo.

¡Lo había echado muchísimo de menos!

Me separé de él, lo justa para sacar la libreta de mi maleta y el bolígrafo y bajo la atenta mirada ambarina de él, me puse a escribir.

 **¡No sabía que ibas a venir, podrías haberme avisado!**

—Entonces no sería una sorpresa.

A pesar de que mi atención estaba en él, podía notar como a mi alrededor todas las miradas caían en nosotros. Aunque estaban acostumbrado a vernos juntos (pues desde ese día en el comedor no nos habíamos separado en los dos últimos años), a todos le perduraba el asombro de ver el comportamiento de InuYasbha cuando yo estaba alrededor.

Porque seguía mostrándose igual de reservado y arisco con el mundo, sin relacionarse con al gente y un ceño fruncido de forma permanente, sin embargo, conmigo... cuando estaba conmigo... cambiaba. El oro líquido de su mirada se dulcificaba junto a sus facciones. Y sonreía. Sí, podía sonreír y cuando yo lo veía era como estar en el séptimo cielo.

InuYasha me acompañaba y comprendía como nadie lo había hecho. Amaba estar en su compañía y ya no podía pensar en una vida en la que él no estuviera presente. Él había conseguido que fuera más segura de mi misma y de mis habilidades, que los demás vieran que la brecha conmigo no era tan _inalcanzable_ y pudieran acercarse a hablar, que incluso Naraku no me molestara...

Estaba segura que InuYasha no sabía cuán profundamente agradecida estaba por su amistad.

Pero...

Sí, había un _pero._ Uno que me carcomía por dentro, que me impedía ser feliz del todo. Y ese era el _secreto_ sobre el pasado de InuYasha, porque aunque se abría conmigo y yo podría llegar a distinguir el momento en el que estaba relajado del enfado, el triste, del melancólico, jamás había atisbado nada sobre lo que escondía el chico.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el patio?— me señaló la dirección con un movimiento de cabeza.

Acepté sin dudarlo. Salimos del edificio uno al lado del otro al enorme patio de atrás y nos dirigimos a uno de nuestros lugares favoritos, un frondoso y alto árbol que se encontraba en el borde del lugar. InuYasha se sentó en sus raíces y abriendo las piernas, me dejó un hueco a mi. Ambos nos sentíamos cómodos así, además de que era mucho más fácil que él me fuera leyendo mientras escribía y no tener que ir dándole la vuelta una y otra vez. Pero sobretodo, por lo que me gustaba eso, era porque amaba estar entre sus brazos. En ellos me sentía segura y querida, como si estuviera en casa.

—Bueno, venga, cuéntame: ¿qué has estado haciendo estos días?

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y yo me apoyé en su pecho. Doblé mis rodillas para poder apoyar la libreta en ellas.

 **No mucho. Estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. ¡Pero ya estoy libre! ¡Ahora tengo todo el verano por delante y pienso disfrutarlo! ¡ Vamos a disfrutarlo!**

Lo escuché reír a mis espalda y una placentera sensación se expandió por mi pecho. InuYasha no era de los reía ni sonreía si quiera, pero cuando ocurría, cuando conseguía eliminar por completo su coraza y se mostraba tal cual era... me hacía sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo. Su risa era muy bonita: grave, profunda y podría decirse que contagiosa, pues cada vez que la oía mis labios se curvaban sin excepción.

—Sí, señorita. No seré yo quien le lleve la contraria.

 **¿Has oído las nuevas noticias?**

—No, ¿qué pasa? ¿Alguien te ha estado...?

Callé su pregunta con un apretón en sus manos. Lo miré fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo, lo justo para decirle que todo estaba bien con ese tema, y seguí escribiendo.

 **Nada de eso. Lo vi hace casi una semana en el tablón de anuncios y estoy muy entusiasmada por ello. ¡Nos vamos de campamento, InuYasha!**

—¿Campamento?— preguntó sorprendido. Seguro que se esperaba cualquier cosas menos algo como eso.

 **Resulta que este verano, todos los niños mayores de 15 años pueden inscribirse para ir 10 días a un campamento. ¡Y nosotros vamos a ir, te lo ordeno! Le he estado preguntando a Kaede y dice que será muy divertido, haremos muchas cosas: escalada, piragüismo, tiro con arco, habrá una piscina allí...**

Volví a mirar a su dirección y le puse mi mejor mirada de " _¿sí, por favor?"_ a la cuál él mismo me había dicho una vez que no podía competir contra ella. Sus ojos ambarinos me miraron fijamente con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, pero cuando empecé a parpadear repetidas veces de forma exagerada, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

—Cualquiera te dice que no, pequeña. Claro que podemos ir.

Saltando emocionada, me di la vuelta completamente para abrazarlo, aunque no estuve mucho tiempo pues me volví a acomodar. ¡Había muchas cosas que contarle!

 **Pues hay que ir a la oficina del director para apuntarnos. ¡Y rápido! No vaya a ser que no haya plazas y al final nos quedemos aquí. ¡InuYasha, estoy tan entusiasmada, nos lo pasaremos muy bien, ya lo verás! ¡Serás inolvidable!**

Y le conté todo lo que había oído del lugar, lo que me había dicho Kaede y todas las cosas que había imaginado. InuYasha me leía con su completa atención, comentando a veces o incluso riéndose por mis ideas. Había escrito casi otros tres folios de tantas cosas que quería decir y unidos al examen de antes, ya sentía como la mano no me daba para más.

¡Qué frustrarte!

Nunca había sido una chica que se había preguntando el _porqué_ de mi situación. Simplemente lo aceptaba como algo de mi, a lo que tenía que acostumbrarme... pero sí reconozco que había algunos momentos en los que sentía una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

Yo deseaba _conversar_ por siempre con InuYasha, pero por culpa de esta... tara...

—Kagome— habló InuYasha en algún momento, llevando una de sus manos a la que sostenía el bolígrafo, obligándome a detenerla— ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Sé que te molesta ya la mano, llevas escribiendo mucho.

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo podía siempre saber lo que estaba pasando por mi mente?

Sacudí la cabeza con orgullo.

 **No pasa nada. Estoy bien** , recalqué la última palabra.

—Pero mira tus trazos...—insistió— Estás cansada. Después seguirás contándome todo lo que quieras, no voy a irme a ningún lado.

Su voz sonaba preocupada... Bajé la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía ser una chica normal? ¿Por qué tenía... esto?

 **Kaede me dice que hay otra manera de comunicarse para la gente como yo. Una en la que no hace falta escribir. Eso es lo primero que haré cuando salga de aquí: aprenderlo.**

—¿Te refieres al lenguaje de signos?

Apresuradamente, me giré a él y con que tan solo nuestras miradas se conectaran, pudo saber lo que pensaba.

—No sé mucho de ellos, tan solo lo general. Una vez en mi escuela vinieron a enseñarnos un poco— se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada al suelo.

 **¿Puedes enseñarme algo, lo que sea?** , me apresuré a escribir y para que lo viera, sostuve su barbilla.

InuYasha me miró, seguramente viendo el entusiasmo y la determinación en mis pupilas, que terminó asintiendo.

—Como te digo no es mucho lo que sé, además de que la mitad se me ha olvidado— parecía estar pidiéndome perdón mientras hablaba— Pero bueno, mas o menos sería así para presentarte.

Y se llevó una mano al pecho. Después con los dedos índice y anular solamente extendidos, se llevó una mano a su barbilla y otra al frente, y con un movimiento circular la mano de la barbilla bajó hasta que sus dedos extendidos tocaron los otros. A continuación con su mano derecha empezó a mostrar y esconder dedos, en movimientos dubitativos.

—Acabo de decirte " _yo me llamo"_ y después he descrito mi nombre.

Mi boca se abrió unos centímetros. Era increíble. ¿Cómo sería el momento en el que yo supiera dominar esto? ¿En el que no sería necesario ir cargando con la libreta a todos lados?

Pegando saltitos por la emoción que me consumía, toqué mi pecho y no hizo falta traducción para que entendiera que yo quería saber como sería lo mío.

Y así fue como pasamos la tarde: yo aprendiendo como si fuera una niña pequeña, él poniendo su máximo esfuerzo en acordarse todo lo pudiese... De nuevo, InuYasha no sabía lo mucho que hacía por mi. La deuda hacia él crecía hasta límites insospechables, pero yo era feliz.

InuYasha era mi felicidad hecha persona.

·

—¡Qué buen día hace hoy, ¿verdad?!— preguntó Ayame mientras salía del baño secando su indomable cabello pelirrojo.

Asentí con una sonrisa en mis labios y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi ropa. Ahora era mi turno de ducharme.

—Coge ropa de deporte, Kagome. Y zapatillas cómodas. Las monitoras nos han dicho que después de desayunar iremos a hacer senderismo, iremos a ver unas cascadas.

Hice el universal gesto de _entendido_ alzando mi pulgar y rápidamente me dirigí a la ducha. Sería rápido, pues no pensaba lavarme el pelo.

Mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo pensé en los últimos días. Finalmente me encontraba aquí, en el campamento, junto a InuYasha y Ayame, quién supe más tarde que vendría y fue ella misma la que me dijo que podríamos compartir la cabaña. Eso fue un alivio porque llevaba tiempo con la espinita de que no sabría con quién podría tocarme.

En estos cuatro días que llevaba, nunca llegué a pesar que podría llegar a pasármelo de esta manera. La realidad estaba sobrepasando mi imaginación y gratamente.

Con esto de compartir una cabaña, mi relación con Ayame se había estrechado. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, sobre todo nos quedábamos hasta altas horas _charlando_ entre nosotras, después de que nos mandaran a cada uno a sus cabañas. Pero el tiempo en el que todos estábamos juntos, InuYasha no se separaba de mi lado. Aunque se mostraba reservado cuando Ayame estaba cerca, sabía que esa chica le caía bien y por eso no se quejaba cuando ella se sentaba con nosotros en algunas comidas.

Ya habíamos hecho piragüismo y escalada (todavía me dolían los brazos por eso) y a partir del medio día nos dejaban ir a la piscina hasta que la cerraran antes de la cena. Hoy nos tocaba otra actividad especial: senderismo, y todavía nos quedaba tiro con arco y paseo a caballo.

—¡Venga, Kagome, o se irán sin nosotros!— bromeó Ayame dándole unos golpes a la puerta.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, cerré el grifo después de quitarme toda la espuma y me sequé y me vestí con la ropa que descansaba en el bidé. Tras eso, recogí mi pelo en una cola alta y después salí del cuarto de baño.

—Qué guapa— piropeó, guiñándome el ojo.

Reí sin emitir sonido. Juntas salimos de la cabaña, asegurándose Ayame de cerrar bien la puerta, y en el comedor pudimos encontrar una mesa vacía.

Ayame era una buena compañía para una chica como yo porque, al contrario de InuYasha, a ella le gustaba hablar mucho y sabía como manejar una conversación de forma que yo me encontrara aportando cosas sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Buenos días— escuché de pronto a mis espaldas.

InuYasha se sentó a mi lado. Ayame le correspondió el saludo mientras que yo le sonreí, acto que fue recompensado ligeramente.

—¿Y Koga?— inquirió mi amiga y aunque quiso sonar desinteresada no lo consiguió. Se le notaba bastante que estaba colada por el chico que era compañero de cabaña de InuYasha.

Este último la miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Y yo qué sé. ¿Qué te crees, que soy su niñera?— sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, ese era su tono, pero le reprendí con un codazo en el costado. El me miró por un momento antes de bufar y sacudir la cabeza— Lo dejé en la cabaña. Supongo que ahora vendrá— modificó, un poco más educado.

Y otra de las cosas por las que me caía bien esta chica era porque ella no se molestó. Compartimos una mirada y ella riendo, le quitó importancia.

—¿De verdad que no os habéis matado todavía? Parece todo un récord el tiempo que lleváis conviviendo.

—No me lo recuerdes— gruñó él, llevándose una mano a la sien— No deja de sacarme de mis casillas.

Toqué su otra mano que descansaba en la mesa y cuando sus pupilas se conectaron con las mías, una pequeña mueca se formó en mis labios. Yo había sido la que había insistido para que viniera, así que, teóricamente, parte de la culpa por la que estuviera así era mía.

—¿Qué?

Busqué con mi mano libre la libreta y el bolígrafo. Mi ceño se frunció cuando no lo encontré. Oh, no, la había dejado en la cabaña.

Rápidamente me levanté. Pronto nos tendríamos a ir, así que debía apresurarme en cogerlo. InuYasha se levantó a la misma vez que yo.

—¿Qué pasa?— me miró su ceño levemente arrugado.

Rayos, ¿y ahora cómo se lo decía?, pensé mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Intenté mediante gestos decirle que me esperara, que volvería pronto, pero sentía la mirada de casi todo el mundo puesta en mi y eso me puso aún más nerviosa, causando que ni si quiera supiera que hacer para que me entendiera. El aire salió por mis fosas nasales, enfadada conmigo misma.

—Hey, tranquila— sujetó mis inquietas manos, sin apartar sus bonitos ojos de los míos— Mírame a mi y olvídate de todos, ¿vale?

Cabeceé, notando su tacto en mis manos como un bálsamo para mis nervios, y cogí aire profundamente.

Un poco más calmada, metí mis manos en los bolsillos bajo su atenta mirada y cuando los saqué vacío hice como que apuntaba en la palma de mi mano para después señalar la dirección de las cabañas. Por fin, InuYasha me entendió.

—Bien, vale. Vamos, te acompaño.

Mi mirada se escapó a su desayuno a medio comer.

—No importa. No perdamos tiempo antes de que nos llamen— me instó y pasando una mano por mi espalda, me hizo caminar.

Me despedí hasta más tarde con Ayame, que nos observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y nos dirigimos a mi cabaña.

—Quita ese ceño o te saldrán arrugas permanentes.

Hasta que no lo había dicho, no me había dado cuenta que mi entrecejo estaba poblado de arrugas. Pero es que odiaba esta dichosa situación... Mi vida estaba en manos de un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo...

¿Cuándo cambiaría la cosa?

Un suspiro salió de mis labios y haciendo un mohin, decidí alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era divertirme junto a InuYasha.

Y eso no era algo muy difícil de conseguir.

·

Resoplé, mientras seguía cortando el pan a tiras.

En el día de hoy, nos habían despertado con una actividad extra a la cual nunca nos habían hecho referencia: "¡Hagámoslo por nosotros mismos!", en la que resulta que nos íbamos de acampada y debíamos subsistir con aquello que consiguiéramos nosotros, a parte de una mochila que ellos habían preparado con algunas cosas dentro y un saco de dormir.

Y el día no estaba siendo precisamente templado.

Sintiendo la fina capa de sudor por todo mi cuerpo, fantaseé con la idea de un buen baño, mientras me detenía por un momento en mi tarea para recoger mi cabello con la gomilla que siempre llevaba en la muñeca. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Ayame, que estaba cocinando junto a un par de chicas más, y ella me sonrió comprensiva. A InuYasha se lo habían llevado desganado, y por insistencia, a pescar al río que había por aquí cerca y creo que Koga iba con ellos. Espero que no terminara ahogado alguno de los dos...

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— escuché, de pronto, una voz a mi espalda.

Sobresaltándome, me giré para encontrarme con la sonrisa amable de Akitoki. Correspondiéndosela, sacudí la cabeza. Ya había terminado prácticamente. Él se encogió de hombros y cuando reanudé mi tarea, no se alejó, sino que se quedó a mi lado mirando lo que hacía. Eso consiguió ponerme nerviosa.

—Debe de ser un palo muy grande, ¿no crees?— comenzó entonces a hablar cogiéndome por la guardia baja. Desconcertada, lo miré esperando que explicase sus palabras dicha. Akitoki se llevó una mano a la nuca, incómodo repentinamente, y apartó la mirada por un segundo— Bueno, ya sabes, eso de que InuYasha se va a ir pronto cuando cumpla los 18...

Mi cuerpo se tensó y él pareció darse cuenta de mi reacción porque se apresuró a alzar las manos.

—No quería molestarte, Kagome, es solo que... bueno...

¿Molestarme? No sabía decirle a ciencia cierta si lo había conseguido, pero lo que sí había hecho era tocar un tema muy difícil para mi. Porque sí, yo sabía que a InuYasha tan solo le quedaban unos meses, exactamente 3, para ser mayor de edad, lo que eso significaba que era tiempo de marcharse del orfanato, mientras que a mi todavía me quedaba casi un año en él. Ninguno había querido sacar el tema de qué pasaría en ese momento, pero yo tenía mucho miedo. Si InuYasha se iba, empezaba a tener su vida... ¿se olvidaría de mi? ¿Volveríamos a reencontrarnos cuando yo saliera? ¿Estaría esperándome?

Eran muchas las noches en las que no había podido pegar ojo, con esos pensamientos rondando por mi cabeza, sin embargo, no me atrevía a decírselos. Porque, como dije, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

—Tú... a mi...— seguía balbuceando Akitoki frente a mi. Descubrí como sus mejillas se habían ruborizado intensamente. De pronto, me miró con una extraña determinación y yo no supe a que atenerme— ¡Tú me gustas mucho, Kagome!

Silencio.

Parpadeé, asimilando las palabras que había escuchado. Si bien que Akitoki era un chico muy amable, yo no sabía... no pensaba que...

Sentí las miradas de todos a nuestros alrededor puestas en nosotros, porque en, seguramente un acto de valentía, había decidido chillar las palabras y habían sido capaz de escucharlas también. Uh, ¿y ahora cómo...? Miré en la dirección de Ayame, buscando un poco de ayuda de su parte, pero como los demás nos miraba con los ojos como plato.

Aunque tampoco le presté mucha atención. El rostro que estaba a pocos pasos de ella mirándome fijamente consiguió que mi corazón se revolviera.

—Sé que es algo repentino, yo mismo no pensaba decírtelo aún— añadió como si no estuviera pensando lo que estaba saliendo de su boca— Pero honestamente al verte ahora, no he podido evitarlo y me ha salido solo. Kagome, llevo mucho tiempo observándote, sin atreverme a acercarme demasiado a ti... pero yo c-creo que estoy e-enamorado de ti. Y bueno... ahora qué InuYasha va a marcharse... pues... yo... pensaba que... bueno...

Realmente ni si quiera estaba escuchándolo bien. Toda mi atención estaba puesta en esos ojos dorados, que brillaban de una forma que conseguían ponerme los pelos de punta. Intenté preguntarle que le pasaba con la mirada, pero este parecía no darse cuenta. Es como si aunque me estuviera mirado, su cabeza estuviese lejos de la realidad.

Entonces, agarraron uno de mis brazos y fue como si despertara. El cuerpo de InuYasha se irguió y apartando la mirada de la mía, la clavó en mi acompañante mientras daba largas zancadas.

—¿Kagome? ¿Estás escuchándome?

Desvié mi mirada hacia Akitoki y no me dio tiempo a moverme para asentir o negar, que sentí unos labios posarse en los míos.

El mundo se detuvo, momentáneamente, antes que mi cuerpo racionara, queriendo apartarlo. ¡Me estaba... besando! ¡¿Qué?!

—¡Eh, tú!— oí una grave voz a mi espalda justo antes de sentir un tirón. Choqué contra una dura pared y cuando alcé la cabeza, todavía conmocionada, me encontré con el duro y peligroso rostro de InuYasha que parecía querer destrozar a Akitoki con tan solo mirarlo— ¡¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo, imbécil?!

Temblé por el tono que usó, había tanta rabia en sus palabras que hasta yo, que sabía que jamás me haría nada, tuve miedo. Akitoki palideció, como si el mismísimo Lucifer se hubiera presentado ante él, y dio un paso a atrás.

Y antes de que me hubiera dado tiempo a parpadear, InuYasha me había soltado para, a continuación, agarrar las solapas de la camiseta de Akitoki. Yo no pude moverme, paralizada como estaba de la impresión.

—Como vuelvas a tocarle un solo pelo, te enteras, ¿me estás oyendo?— susurró, a tan solo un palmo de él. Akitoki, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin sangre en el rostro, cabeceó varias veces— Que no te vea mirarla ni a lo lejos, ¿entendido? Sino tú y yo tendremos una charla muy interesante.

—Lo si-siento, tío... yo p-pensé...

—¡Silencio! ¡Me da igual tus estúpidas escusas! ¿Tienes claro lo que te he dicho?— su voz se volvió más fina y... depredadora— Porque no me importaría repetírtelo, solo que esta vez me aseguraría de que lo entendieras estupendamente...

Cuando vi su mano derecha temblar, no pude aguantarlo más. Sintiendo el corazón correr como un loco en mi pecho, me dirigí hacia ellos de prisa y rodeé su brazo con mi mano en un intento de que lo dejara. Tironeé para que lo soltara, pero InuYasha tenía mucha fuerza y fue en vano.

De pronto, InuYasha cambió el rumbo de su mirada y sus ojos que ahora parecían estar hechos de cobre, se conectaron con los míos. Durante un segundo, todo siguió igual. La ira irradiaba en cada poro de su cuerpo mientras que un siniestro brillo se mostraban en sus pupilas. Pero, entonces, lentamente su cuerpo fue relajándose hasta que soltó el trozo de tela de la camiseta y como si hubiera visto la luz al final del túnel, Akitoki cayó al suelo de culo justo antes de ponerse de pie y huir como si no hubiera un mañana. Sin embargo, yo apenas reparé en él. Toda mi, tan solo lo miraba a él, a InuYasha.

—Kagome...— musitó, al igual que si fuera un lamento. Fue cuando una de sus manos abarcó mi mejilla que no supe que las lágrimas se habían escapado de mis ojos, aunque no podría decir exactamente el significado de estas— Estás...

Sacudí la cabeza, mis labios curvándose, y ahogando un sollozo que quería escapar de mi garganta, me tiré a sus brazos, los cuales tras reponerse de la sorpresa me acogieron con mucha ternura.

Por un momento pensé que le pegaría, que sucumbiría a la furia y no podría detenerse...

Porque si eso ocurría, InuYasha iría de cabeza a un correccional, aunque le quedaran 3 meses aquí. Lo apartarían de mi lado mucho antes de que yo estuviera preparada, y eso era algo que había que evitar totalmente. El orfanato Shikon tenía unas reglas muy estrictas en las que estaba absolutamente prohibido cualquier agresión física, siendo sancionado con la expulsión. Gracias a Dios, aunque InuYasha tenía su genio y sus arranques, nunca había llegado este extremo, pero ahora...

—Shhh, tranquila— susurró por encima de mi cabeza.

Una pequeña parte de mi no dejaba de pensar en el espectáculo que estábamos dando a los demás, sin embargo, imperaba la idea de que se estaba demasiado bien en sus brazos como para separarme ahora.

—Deberías alejarte un poco con ella. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de lo suyo, ya terminé mi parte.

—¿Te parece bien, Ayame?

—Sí, vamos, id.

Me pareció notar como InuYasha asentía, en un gesto de agradecimiento, antes de que con sus manos rodeando mis hombros, me instara a caminar. De mala gana me separé de él, y nos metimos entre los árboles que bordeaban en lugar donde nos estábamos quedando. Podía oír el cuchicheo a mi alrededor, pero hice caso omiso.

Después de andar yo que sé cuanto tiempo, InuYasha se detuvo y un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de atraerme de nuevo a su pecho. Yo gustosa correspondí el abrazo, ya sintiéndome más calmada.

—Lo siento si te asusté, pequeña. Pero cuando vi a ese imbécil... me volví loco...

No quería hacerlo, pero tuve que separarme y bajo su atenta mirada, saqué mi libreta.

 **Tuve miedo** , escribí mientras un estremecimiento recorría mi espalda.

Su rostro se tensó y como si quemara, dio un paso atrás y apartó la mirada de mi.

—Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño— espetó incómodo.

Lo miré, sorprendida por sus sus palabras.

 **¡No de ti, sino por ti!, **hice especial énfasis.

InuYasha leyó esto último y aunque su cuerpo se relajó un poco, aun seguía teniendo el rostro evasivo, lo que consiguió preocuparme. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando? Lentamente me acerqué a él y con mi mano libre, toqué uno de sus brazos para que me mirara a los ojos, lo que me costó varios intentos.

Frunciendo el ceño, apreté mi agarre y cuando me quise dar cuenta, había movido mi rostro hasta quedar a tan solo un palmo, no pudiendo así escapar de mi mirada. Finalmente, sus orbes doradas se conectaron con las mías y yo sentí mi corazón saltar en el pecho.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Nunca habíamos estado a esta distancia... y nunca me había afectado de esta manera.

De pronto, sus ojos me atraparon y yo no opuse ninguna resistencia. No podía, mi cuerpo y conciencia se había paralizado. Sentí unas manos rodeando mi cintura y abrí mis labios, con el aire saliendo por ahí en una exhalación.

—Kagome...— susurró, acunando con una de sus manos mi mejilla.

Yo cerré los ojos, perdiéndome en las sensaciones que inundaban mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía hacerme sentir así? Desde el primer momento que empezó nuestra "relación-amistad" no podía negar que me había fijado en él, ya no solo como amigos, sino como chico. E InuYasha me gustaba, pero sabía que él me veía como solamente una amiga a la que cuidar y proteger. Así que esos sentimiento los había guardado en la cajita en mi corazón, teniendo especial cuidado en no dejar que los viera... pero ahora... ¿qué significaba...?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo aguantarlo más— fue lo último que escuché antes de que sus labios asaltaran los míos.

Y yo me dejé llevar.

* * *

 **Nota 1:Para la escena donde InuYasha le enseña el lenguaje de signo, las señas pertenecen al sistema español y como él bien dice, se trata de lo que recuerdo cuando me enseñaron hace tiempo. Espero no haberla liado mucho.**

 **Nota 2: Al principio dije iban a ser tres capítulo, pero el tercero se me ha alargado demasiado así que lo dividiré en dos partes.**

 **Nota 3: Amo a InuYasha, je, je (se merece su propia nota).**

 **Nota 4: ¿Os ha gustado? ^^**

 **¡Contadme!**


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Kagome?

Alcé el dedo un instante en una silenciosa petición para que esperara un momento. Terminé de escribir las últimas lineas con el sonido del chirrido de mi cama de fondo y finalmente firmé al pie de la hoja. Un suspiro salió de mis labios mientras observaba la carta e intentando sobrellevar el nudo de mi pecho, la doblé cuidadosamente para posteriormente guardarla en el sobre.

En todo ese tiempo mi amiga esperó pacientemente, así que no fue una sorpresa que al girarme me encontrara con Ayame tumbada de mi cama mientras jugueteaba con un boli que siempre tenía a mano en la mesita de noche.

Formándose una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, cogí una de las hojas sucias que tenía por allí y haciéndola una bola, se la tiré, con la buena puntería que consiguió darle justo en la frente.

—¡Oye!

Reí silenciosamente. Ayame hizo un mohín que se veía bastante gracioso en ella.

—Eres mala, ¿eh?— me reprochó. Acercándome a la cama para tumbarme junto a ella, me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de mis labios.

Por unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio, en el que mi curvatura se difuminó totalmente y obligué a mi mente a que no se perdiera en aquel lugar al que no me gustaba ir. Me costó, pero lo conseguí. No obstante, Ayame no estaba por la labor y lo supe en el momento que sentí su mano cogiendo la mía con cariño.

—¿Estás bien?

Fijé mis ojos en la desgastada colcha que me cubría en las noches y me encogí de hombros. Ella no respondió, esperaba que desistiendo en su centésimo intento para hacerme "hablar", sin embargo sentí un brazo rodearme los hombros y cuando me quise dar cuenta mi amiga me había atraído a ella, de forma en que mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho.

—Deberías dejarlo ir, Kagome. Sé que es doloroso y no quieres, pero no te queda otra opción, cariño— susurró por encima de mi pelo. Mi ya acostumbrado nudo en la garganta hizo su aparición y de milagro retuve las lágrimas que amenazaron por salir— Seguro que hay alguna razón en todo esto. Él te lo prometió y juró miles de veces. Simplemente no desesperes.

Escuchaba sus palabras y aunque era lo mismo que me repetía yo una y otra vez cada mañana al despertar... en realidad, cada minuto de mi vida, en estos instantes me estaban sonando huecas, como si no tuvieran ningún sentido.

Y es que el dolor que se había asentado en mi pecho me impedía pensar ni sentir cualquier otra cosa.

Hacía casi 10 meses que me había dejado.

10 meses que no lo había vuelto a ver, que no sabía nada de él.

¿Por qué?, lloraba cada noche. ¿Por qué desapareció? ¿Por qué me dejó?

Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer la última vez que lo vi. En mi corazón está tatuada la forma en la que sus manos acunaron mi rostro con ternura y amor, como sus labios bailaron con los míos, como la desesperación estaba impregnado en cada entrelazado... En ese momento asumí que era por nuestra separación, es decir, él acaba de cumplir los temidos 18 años y lo iban a echar de allí mientras que yo tenía que quedarme un año más. Llevábamos temiendo esa fecha muchos años, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera en para que nuestra burbuja de felicidad perdurara para siempre. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasa, no importa lo mucho que esfuerces por intentarlo, y el momento llegó. Aún así, ni en mis peores pesadillas llegué a imaginar que esa sería mi última imagen de él.

Cientos de promesas y palabras susurradas había a nuestras espaldas para tener la mínima sospecha de que no habría nuevas noticias de él. Día tras día esperé con el corazón en la mano, anhelando, soñando, aguardando que se pusiera en contacto conmigo. Que me dijera, aunque sea, que se encontraba a salvo y se acordaba de mi.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces preguntara a Kaede, cuantas cartas mandara a la supuesta dirección del chico...

El silencio era la única respuesta.

Y yo sentía como caía en un abismo sin fondo, lleno de dolor, incertidumbre y agonía. Uno que no tenía final, que amenazaba con consumirme.

Parpadeando repetidas veces para alejar las lágrimas, mi fiel compañera en estos últimos tiempos, me separé de mi amiga y cogiendo la carta que descansaba en mi escritorio, se la tendí sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella no se movió en un primer momento. Noté sus ojos clavados en mi, evaluándome, intentando traspasar la coraza con la que había revestido mi corazón y yo me obligué a permanecer impasible. Después de yo qué sé cuanto tiempo, finalmente un suspiro escapó de sus labios y tomó el objeto de mis manos.

—¿Estás segura?

No. Pero era lo único que me mantenía cuerda en estos instantes.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me aseguraré de dárselo a Tottosai— claudicó intentando sonreírme, pero por culpa de la preocupación le salió más bien una mueca.

Mi corazón saltó, conmovida por las emociones de Ayame. No sabía que sería de mi si no la hubiera conocido.

Alcé tenuemente la comisura de mis labios, en modo de agradecimiento, y me tiré a sus brazos para abrazarla. Ella protestó en broma, sin embargo, cuando el calor humano y familiar me rodeó no pude evitarlo más y terminé llorando. De nuevo.

Ayame me sostuvo durante todo el tiempo y eso fue el mejor consuelo que pude recibir.

 _¿Por qué, InuYasha? ¿Dónde estás? Me lo prometiste..._

 _·_

—Uff— Ayame exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y se pasó una mano por la frente— Pues terminamos, ¿no?

Moví los brazos en un festejo silencioso y ambas nos reímos por mis patosos movimientos.

Mi amiga se dirigió hacia la cocina y cogiendo un vaso del armario, se echó agua para posteriormente bebérselo. Yo seguí, mientras, con lo que estaba haciendo: sacar todas las cosas de la caja y acomodarlas. No eran muchos nuestros objetos personales, pero por algo se empezaba, ¿no?

—Koga me llamó cuando estaba abajo— comentó dejando el vaso en el fregadero. Yo hice un movimiento de cabeza para que viera que la estaba escuchando— Dice que esta noche él comprará la cena y que lo siente mucho por no haber podido ayudarnos con la mudanza, pero su jefe lo tiene loco.

Hice un movimiento de indiferencia, mostrando que no me molestaba y lo entendía. Hacía relativamente poco que Koga había encontrado un trabajo estable en un taller de mecánicos y siendo el nuevo, el jefe se aprovechaba de él todo lo que podía.

Era gracias a él y el dinero que me había dado Kaede (después de mucho rechazarlo) que pudimos conseguir este apartamento para los tres. No era muy grande: tan solo dos habitación, un baño, cocina y un salón/comedor, pero a nosotros nos bastaba para comenzar nuestra vida en el mundo exterior.

Ahora con Koga trabajando, Ayame y yo tendríamos que encontrar también trabajo pues el dinero de Kaede no duraría mucho y lo que ganaba el joven no daba para todos los gastos. Si todo iba bien y nos manteníamos estables e incluso conseguíamos ahorrar, Ayame y yo estábamos acariciando la idea de ir a la Universidad. Un sueño todavía muy lejano para mi, pero no pensaba dejarlo pasar. Me aferraría a él con uñas y dientes.

—¿Terminas tú con eso? Voy a bajar a por el periódico, esta tarde saldremos a ver si tenemos suerte.

Acepté sus palabras y cuando la puerta se cerró tras mi amiga, un suspiro salió de mis labios.

Ignoré el dolor de mi corazón. Ignoré la profunda herida de mi pecho. Ignoré la sensación de soledad que convivía conmigo.

Ahora tan solo debía centrarme en una cosa: en el comienzo de mi nueva vida.

·

 _«—Kagome._

 _Fruncí el ceño pero no me moví. Se estaba tan a gusto..._

— _Vamos, nena._

 _Algo me hizo cosquillas en la mejilla y sacudí el rostro. ¿Por qué no me dejaban dormir? Oí una risa ronca a lo lejos y sentí mi pecho calentarse. Yo sabía a quién pertenecía, siempre lo sabría._

— _Eres una dormilona, ¿eh?— pasaron un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja— Sé que soy muy cómodo pero llegaremos a las clases y no creo que a Kaede le haga mucha gracia._

 _¿Las clases? ¿Quién se preocupaba por ir a las clases?_

 _Me sorprendía. De los dos, normalmente el responsable para estas cosas era yo._

 _Un resoplido salió de mis labios e incliné la cabeza, perdiéndose en su amplio pecho, mientras mis brazos se apretaban en torno a él. Sus brazos correspondieron el abrazo en mi cintura y acercándose a mi, terminé con el rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello._

 _Sus labios rozaron la parte alta de mi cabeza._

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿No dormiste bien anoche o qué?_

 _Bueno, no iba precisamente mal encaminado..._

 _Sintiendo como mi cuerpo se tensaba inconscientemente, noté su confusión y segundos después me alejó de él lo justo para que nuestras miradas chocasen. Soltando un suspiro, entreabrí los ojos para encontrarme con el familiar ceño fruncido de InuYasha._

— _Kagome, ¿va todo bien?— susurró mirándome con esos penetrantes ojos dorados que tanto me gustaban— Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, pequeña, estoy aquí por y para ti._

 _Mi pecho explotó en miles de fuegos artificiales y una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en mi labios, como cada vez que le oía decir algo como eso. Subí mis brazos hasta rodearle el cuello y dándole un suave tirón, no hizo falta explicación alguna. Él sabía lo que quería y gustosamente me lo dio._

 _Inclinándose hacia mi, nuestros labios se tocaron y todo el aire fue expulsado de mis pulmones. Se movieron como si fueran un solo ser, como si estuvieran hechos para eso, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el universo._

 _Y es que yo no podía imaginarme una vida sin él a mi lado._

— _Pronto— musitó por encima de mis labios cuando nos tuvimos que separar para coger aire— Pronto saldremos de aquí y viviremos nuestra vida como nosotros queramos, te lo prometo. Tan solo espérame._

Espérame...

Espérame...

— _Te amo, pequeña.»_

Mis ojos estaban húmedos cuando desperté, junto con mi rostro y la almohada.

Me acurruqué aún más bajo las sábanas, con todo el cuerpo temblando y deseé volver a donde todo era perfecto. A donde todo estaba bien y yo era feliz. A dónde él estaba a mi lado, sosteniéndome.

Desde siempre, aunque no eran frecuentes, algunas noches tenía pesadillas. No sabría decir de qué trataban, pues a la mañana siguiente se me olvidaban, pero cuando pasaban me era muy difícil conciliar el sueño. Ahora, no obstante, llevaba mucho tiempo sin que me pasara, porque me ocurría algo peor.

Me inundaban los recuerdos.

No había noche en la que no soñara con él, en la que no terminara pensando en él, en la que no lo añorara.

" _Espérame"_ , me dijiste. Y yo confié en ti. Yo confío en ti.

Sin embargo, conforme va pasando el tiempo, la coraza que me obligué a poner en el corazón empieza agrietarse y no sé cuánto más aguantará. No sé cuánto podré seguir así.

Los malos pensamientos aparecen en mi mente, envenenándola, y cada vez me cuesta más repelerlos. Porque empiezo a acariciar la idea de que todo fue una mentira, de que tus promesas no valen nada, de que me abandonaste.

¿InuYasha, dónde estás? ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

 _¡No!_ , me recuerdo por millonésima vez. _Todo fue real. Tú me amas. Vendrás a por mi. No me fallarás. Yo creo en ti. Te sigo amando y siempre lo haré..._

Sin embargo, es tan difícil aguantar...

·

Mi mirada se dirige hacia el sobre que descansa frente a mi y siento mi corazón martillear con fuerza en el pecho.

Ayame se encuentra a mi lado, sus manos aferrándose a las mías como señal de apoyo y creo que no hay palabras que pueda agradecer lo bien que me hace su compañía en estos momentos en lo que nada tiene sentido. Soltando un suspiro, saco una mano de nuestro amarre para coger el papel que dejé junto al sobre y leo, por enésima vez, lo que pone, aún sin creerlo todavía.

«..tenemos el placer de informarle que ha sido aceptada en la prestigiosa Universidad Todai, pudiéndose incorporar en el próximo curso...»

He sido aceptada.

Aceptada. En la Universidad.

¿Pero cómo podía ser eso? No había echado ninguna matrícula, ya que había quedado con Ayame por lo menos esperar un par de años para ahorrar un poco. Además, prometimos que lo haríamos juntas.

¿Cómo podría llegar a pasar entonces? ¿Y si se habían equivocado? ¿Y si en realidad no era para mi? Pero no. Al principio de la carta y en el sobre ponía mi nombre y dirección. Era para mi.

¿Quién podría haber sido?

Tanto Ayame como Koga quedan descartado principalmente porque esto desbarataba nuestros planes y porque la mirada se sorpresa que pusieron cuando la leyeron no era fingida. ¿Quién más quedaba? ¿Kaede? No, ella me habría avisado al menos. No haría algo así así.

¿Entonces...?

Espera.

No, no. No podía ser verdad. Tan solo había sido un pensamiento inconsciente, aferrándome a una vana esperanza.

InuYasha no podía ser.

Pagar una matrícula costaba mucho dinero el cual estaba segura que no podría tener. Además, ¿qué sentido tenía hacer esto y... _no dar la cara_? No, no podía ser él.

 _No era él._

El sonido de un móvil nos alertó ambas. Sobresaltándonos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante antes de que se sacara el aparato del bolsillo. Descolgando la llamada, advertí como ponía el manos libre y lo dejaba en la mesa frente a nosotras para que pudiéramos escucharlos.

—Dime, Koga.

—Tengo algo que contaros, chicas.

Nuestros ceños se fruncieron por el tono de voz y nos miramos preocupadas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He estado hablando con mis compañeros de trabajo y clientes y me he enterado de algo que deberíais saber. En especial tú, Kagome.

Mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos por la intriga y el nerviosismo. ¿Qué había pasado? Con un movimiento de mano, le pedí a Ayame que instara a Koga a hablar, cosa que hizo.

—Pues veréis. Resulta que la Universidad Todai se trata de una de las más importante del país. Tiene un extraordinario nivel académico y un asombroso personal e instalaciones, todo el mundo concuerda con ello— se detuvo por un momento, dudando si continuar— Pero además, destaca en su gran implicación para las personas con... _problemas_ _—_ vaciló al pronunciar el último vocablo— Es decir, para los ciegos, gente sorda, muda...

Mi cuerpo se paralizó.

¿Qué...?

—Es una institución privada, que sin embargo, se puede acceder a ella mediante numerosas becas. Su director, o en todo la caso la familia que los lleva, los Taisho, son gente muy importante y querida para todos.

—¿Pero cómo pudo llegar el nombre de Kagome allí?— cuestionó Ayame, igual de confundida que me sentía yo— Dudo que tenga un registro y llamen al azar. Y bueno, en Shikon tampoco es que tuviéramos un gran nivel para poder conseguir... beca.

—Yo también sigo confundido con eso. Cuando me enteré, decidí llamar a Kaede para preguntarle, pero ella no sabe nada. Se alegró muchísimo con la noticia y te manda millones de felicitaciones y besos— se dirigió directamente a mi y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios cuando nombró a la querida mujer de forma inconsciente— Sin embargo, seguimos igual. Nadie sabe nad...

Koga se detuvo a mitad de la frase y soltó un exabrupto como si hubiera visto algo que lo había sorprendido. Los latidos de mi corazón aceleraron y cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía una mano aferrada a la de amiga. _¡¿Qué ha pasado?!,_ le preguntaba con la mirada.

—¿Koga?

—Joder, dime que es una puta broma— fue la respuesta de él, consiguiendo ponerme más histérica.

—¡¿Koga?! ¡Habla, por favor!

—Chicas, voy para casa. Allí os lo muestro, sino no me creeríais.

Y antes de que pudiéramos oponernos, colgó.

—Maldita sea— masculló Ayame haciendo una mueca— Siempre igual, haciéndose el interesante.

 **¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?,** escribí en mi inseparable libreta mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

Mi amiga se encogió de hombros y yo me hundí en la silla, llevándome las manos al pelo. De los nervios sentía el estómago que me iba a explotar.

De reloj pasó media hora antes de que Koga cruzara la puerta del apartamento, pero para mi fueron años. No me quedé sin uñas de puro milagro y me dediqué a dar vueltas en círculos cuando me harté de estar quieta en un mismo sitio.

Cuando el sonido metálicos de una llave nos alertó a ambas, nos faltó tiempo de levantarnos del sofá dónde estábamos sentada antes, incluso, que pudiera cerrar la puerta tras él. Sobre uno de sus hombros le colgaba la mochila que siempre llevaba a trabajar con la muda limpia para cuando terminaba y por abultada que estaba, juraría que había traído el mono para lavarlo.

Soltó sus llaves en el mueble que había junto a la puerta, increíblemente lento a mi parecer, y cuando se giró sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al encontrarse la estampa de ambas.

—Hola, chicas.

—¿Hola? _¿Hola?_ — chistó Ayame, siendo portavoz de ambas— ¡¿Nos cuelgas y piensas que un _hola_ bastará?!

Koga frunció el ceño levemente, pero dejando la mochila en el sofá, se acercó a nosotras. Primero se inclinó a mi para darme un beso en la frente y después se acercó a su novia, quien en un principio se resistió, pero cuando pasó una de sus manos por la nuca para no dejarla escaparse, Ayame se relajó. Aparté la mirada, apurada, e intenté ignorar el profundo pinchazo que asoló mi pecho.

—Tranquila, gruñona— sonrió sobre sus labios cuando se separaron— Tenía algo que enseñaros y prepararme para volver.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé— se inclinó para darle un último pico y después se separó totalmente.

Caminó hacia donde había dejado la mochila y abriendo la cremallera, de ella, sacó una... ¿revista enrollada?

—¿Eso es lo que era " _muy importante"?_

El chico no respondió con palabras, sino más bien asintió y con un movimiento de manos nos invitó a sentarnos en la mesa del comedor. Compartiendo una mirada, Ayame y yo lo hicimos, una junta a la otra, y Koga permaneció en el lado contrario sin sentarse, con tan solo sus manos apoyada sobre la superficie. Clavó su mirada en nosotros y, si lo pensaba bien, nunca antes lo había visto tan serio a como lo estaba ahora.

Temí lo peor.

—Creo que ya sé lo que ocurre— habló de forma lenta y pronunciada— Por qué has sido aceptada en la Universidad. Y...— vaciló por un instante, mirándome solo a mi— por qué InuYasha ha estado desaparecido todo este tiempo.

Fue como si un fogonazo se hubiera estampado contra mi pecho.

Abrí la boca, boqueé al igual que un pez lo haría fuera del agua, y la coraza de mi corazón tembló peligrosamente.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué insinuaba? ¿InuYasha estaba involucrado en todo esto? ¿Había una explicación detrás de su silencio? ¿En realidad había cumplido su promesa? ¿No me había abandonado?

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Koga?— musitó temblorosa mi amiga. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi, preocupada sobre como reaccionaría.

Pero yo no sabía que hacer, como sentirme, como moverme.

Mi alma ahora mismo parecía estar orbitando fuera de mi cuerpo, a la deriva...

—Todo está aquí explicado— fue la respuesta de su novio.

Y extendió la revista frente a nosotras.

Entonces, como si hubieran sido atraídos por una fuerza extraña, mis ojos se clavaron en un lugar concreto. En un rostro que añoraba ver. En la persona por la cual lloraba todas las noches.

Había una fotografía y era... InuYasha.

Estaba demasiado elegante (por un momento me chocó la imagen), había dejado su inseparable sudadera y los vaqueros por un traje de chaqueta que le quedaba increíblemente bien, pero ese rostro, esa mirada, esa expresión... era inconfundible para mi.

Esa persona era InuYasha, _mi InuYasha._

—Oh, cielos...— creí oír a lo lejos la voz de Ayame, seguramente viendo lo mismo que yo, pero no le eché cuente.

Mi cabeza, mis pensamientos, toda yo, ahora mismo se encontraba en una espiral de sensaciones que me impedía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera esa foto y el dolor que martirizaba mi corazón.

Llegué incluso a levantar unos de mis dedos para que rozaran el contorno de su rostro sombrío, su mirada fría y la mueca de sus labios, un calco de los primeros meses a cuando llegó al orfanato, pero algo el encabezamiento llamó mi atención y entonces me bebí cada palabra como lo haría un sediento en el desierto.

 **¿UN HEREDERO TAISHO?**

 _Cualquiera diría que es cosa del destino, un "milagro" caído del cielo. Aún estamos conmocionado por la noticia que circula entre nosotros de la terrible enfermedad que padece Inu no Taisho, al cual no le daban más de unos meses de vida. Cuando creíamos que el Imperio Taisho, una de las familias más influyentes del país, caería en picado con la inminente muerte de su último integrante de pronto aparece un miembro perdido. Hace poco más de una semana, los abogados de la prestigiosa familia Taisho lazaron un importante comunicado donde anunciaban la existencia, hasta ahora desconocida para el magnate, de un hijo de su difunto primogénito._

 _Se trata de un joven de 19 años que, según nuestras fuentes, se encontraba en la cárcel en el momento en el que se enteró de la noticia. Aún desconocemos el motivo de su encarcelamiento pero, ¿pondrá el viejo Taisho en manos de ese posible delincuente toda su fortuna y buenas obras? ¿O terminará siendo la mano ejecutora del Imperio?_

 _Tanto el chico como su abuelo no han declarado nada sobre lo que pasará de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué ocurrirá con las numerosas fundaciones que dirige la familia? ¿Y la Universidad? ¿Sus inversiones en la bolsa?_

 _¿Estará todo en buenas manos? ¿Nos encontraremos ante un estafador?_

 _¿Será el comienzo de algo nuevo o su destrucción?_

* * *

 **Un milenio después, aquí me tenéis de vuelta actualizando. Jeje, ¡hola a todos! Tengo que disculparme por el atraso, pero había sufrido una crisis de inspiración y no he podido continuarla hasta hace unos pocos días. Finalmente, la historia ya está terminada, así que cuando pueda me pasaré por aquí para dejaros el último capítulo, que la verdad es que me ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba.**

 **Pero en fin, hablando del capítulo... ¿Quién se esperaba esto? ¿InuYasha en la cárcel? ¿Millonario? ¿Realmente ha abandonado a Kagome? ¿No cumplió su promesa?**

 **¡Contadme vuestras teorías!**


	4. Chapter 4

Un suspiro salió de mis labios en el mismo momento que cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

Aún persistía en mi memoria la reconfortante sonrisa del señor Bankotsu y las alegres noticias que traía para mi. No sé cómo pude contenerme de ponerme a saltar como si fuera una niña chica, pero supongo que la curvatura de mis labios llegó a plasmar lo que sentía porque Bankutso me miró divertido. Después de muchos agradecimientos y promesas, por fin he salido del despacho, y lo único que quiero ahora es volver a casa y contarle todo a Ayame y Koga.

Y es que... ¡era universitaria!

Ni yo misma me creía esas palabras.

Después de tanto tiempo soñándolo, de verlo tan lejano, de parecerme casi imposible... ahora, el sobre que llevaba en mis manos con la matrícula -uno con mi nombre y foto impreso en ella- me hacía ver que esa realidad no podía ser tan descabellada.

—Nos vemos, jovencita— se despidió la secretaría con una amable sonrisa cuando pasé por su lado, la cual correspondí.

Caminé por el amplio pasillo, dirigiéndome a la salida, cuando sentí algo vibrar en el bolsillo. Saqué el móvil, encontrándome con un mensaje de Ayame.

 _ **Q tal ha ido todo?**_

La sonrisa en mis labios creció.

 _ **Te presento a la nueva universitaria ^^**_

No pasaron ni dos segundos más antes de que obtuviera una contestación. Me la imaginaba escondida en el almacén de tienda en la que trabajaba esperando mi respuesta. Honestamente, no sabía quién había estado más nerviosa por esto, ella o yo.

 _ **AAAAAAH! ¡Me alegroooo! ¡Esta noche tenemos que celebrarlo!**_

Intercambiamos un par de mensajes más, hasta que ella me dijo que debía seguir trabajando o Kana (su estricta pero amable jefa) la pillaría. Nos despedimos hasta esta noche, pues hoy tenía el turno partido y había quedado en que iría a comer con Koga a algún sitio, y entonces volví a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo.

La Universidad Todai era inmensa y muy majestuosa. Debía tener mucho cuidado en no perderme dentro de ella y ya no solo eso, sino que sus jardines también eran muy espaciosos. Era un sitio hermoso y no veía el momento en el que empezara el curso y ser una alumna más.

Aún quedaban unas pocas semanas para que empezaran las clases, pero igualmente había unos pocos jóvenes que deambulando por ahí seguramente para terminar con el papeleo o algo así como me había pasado a mi.

Me dirigí hacia el otro ala, como me había indicado Bankotsu, y tuve que dar gracias a que pude encontrarlo con relativa facilidad entre tantos pasillos. Ahora tenía que ir a donde se organizaban todos los cursillos o clases adicionales para asegurarme de que entraría en el curso que daban por la tarde para aprender lenguaje de signos.

Aunque no quería, a unos pasos de la puerta, sentí un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón, y tuve que parpadear un par de veces para contener las lágrimas que querían escaparse. Aún recordaba la primera vez que me hablaron de eso, que _él_ lo hizo, y como nos pasamos esa tarde con él intentando enseñarme todo lo que recordaba...

InuYasha...

¿Cuándo podré verte...? Te echo tanto de menos...

—Ehm, hola— una voz consiguió sacarme de mis pensamientos y parpadeando me encontré hasta encontrarme con una chica a un par de pasos de mi, mirándome con una ceja arqueada— ¿Vas a pasar? Si no, bueno, yo tengo que hacerlo.

Rápidamente sentí como toda la sangre acudía a mis mejillas. Ah, cielos, yo y mi torpeza. Sacudí la cabeza y di un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Le hice una seña para que se adelantara ella, sin embargo, no lo hizo, sino que me miró con curiosidad a través de sus ojos marrones, que estaban enmarcadas por una sombra de ojos rosa que la favorecía muchísimo. Su pelo, también castaño oscuro, lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta y su flequillo le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus ojos.

—Perdona mi brusquedad, pero... ¿nos conocemos?— me dijo después de que se quedara por unos segundos en silencio.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendida por sus palabras. No creo, porque a mi ella no me sonaba de nada. Además, acaso de que hubiera estado en el internado, no habría otra forma de conocerla, porque aquí en la cuidad no es que tuviera mucho contacto con la gente que digamos.

Fruncí el ceño levemente y sacudí la cabeza, y ella inclinó la cabeza extrañada.

—Vaya, pues me suenas mucho, y no sé por qué— murmuró pensativa. Entonces, como si se hubiera acordado, murmuró algo y su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa— Pero que maleducada que soy. Encantada, me llamo Sango Taijima— y extendió una mano hacia mi.

No quería hacerle el feo, esa chica parecía ser agradable, pero de nuevo sentí un nudo en mi garganta al ver que no podía si quiera hacer algo tan fácil como presentarme. ¿Cómo pensaba entonces sobrevivir en este mundo? ¿Cómo pude pensar que todo sería tan fácil?

—Oye, ¿estás bien?— Sango me miró preocupada, acercándose un paso— Estás un poco pálida.

Sacudí la cabeza, haciéndole ver que no era nada, pero al ver que no se quedaba muy conforme, decidí hacerle frente. Debía hacerlo. Le prometí un día a InuYasha que no dejaría que nada me hiciera caer, por muy grande o pequeño que fuese, y pensaba cumplir la promesa.

Él, a pesar de todo, había estado cuidándome. Aún me debía muchísimas explicaciones, pero el que estuviera aquí se debía a él, estaba segura, y jamás podré olvidar ese hecho. Al final, él había cumplido con su palabra... y yo tenía que hacer lo mismo. Así que, inspirando profundamente, saqué la libretita que llevaba conmigo a todos lados y escribí bajo su atenta mirada.

 **Encantada. Yo me llamo Kagome.**

Creí sentir un deja vú cuando Sango alternó su mirada entre lo escrito y mi rostro, y supe que había unido los puntos cuando la lástima cruzó su mirada. Intenté ignorarla, como siempre hacía cuando pasaba, y yo extendí mi mano. Después de unos segundos, ella me lo correspondió, sus labios curvándose de forma amigable.

—Kagome— comentó— Es un bonito nombre.

Le correspondí la sonrisa y me encogí de hombros.

—¿Vienes a estudiar a aquí? ¿Es tu primer año?— me preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Asentí, mientras le mostraba los papeles de mi matrícula.

—Ah, genial. Me alegro mucho. Yo trabajo aquí, aunque no en esta ala precisamente, solamente vengo a por unos papeles.

¿Trabajaba? Vaya, tan solo le echaba un par de años más que yo...

—Sí, bueno— añadió, seguramente leyendo la pregunta en mis ojos— Nunca me ha gustado estudiar mucho, así que hice un grado medio de economía— se inclinó un poco hacia mi—, y como soy _amiga_ puede decirse que tuve un poco de enchufe para trabajar aquí. Pero, oye, que soy muy buena en mi trabajo.

No pude evitar reírme. Sango parecía una buena chica, muy alegre y divertida. Se parecía mucho a Ayame.

—Ahora, tengo que irme. Vamos un poco tarde y como me retrase más, mi jefe me tirará por la ventana— me sacó la lengua, dándole un toque más bromista a su comentario— Un gusto verte, y a ver si nos encontramos más por aquí— antes de que me diera cuenta se había acercado a mi y me había envuelto en un abrazo— Si necesitas cualquier cosa, pregunta por mi y ya te dirán dónde encontrarme, ¿vale? Tú no te cortes. ¡Nos vemos!

Y como un remolino, no me dio tiempo a alzar el brazo para corresponder su despedida, que ya había traspasado la puerta dejándome sola en el pasillo. Mis labios se curvaron de la impresión.

Me gustaba Sango y esperaba volver a verla.

·

Cambié el cana de la tele y sin haber nada que me interesara, terminé por apagarla.

Me encontraba sola en el apartamento, pues tanto Koga como Ayame se encontraban trabajando. Después de llegar a la casa, había almorzado y había pensado ponerme a ordenar toda la casa, pero lo había hecho más rápido de lo que esperaba y ahora me quedaba casi toda la tarde en solitario dejando que las horas pasaran.

Finalmente, después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, Ayame había podido conseguir un empleo como dependienta en una tienda de moda. Yo por mi parte, había intentado lo imposible por buscarme un trabajo a medio tiempo, sobretodo ahora que empezaba las clases, pero la realidad no iban acorde de mis pensamientos, porque no hay nadie que quisiera una muda trabajando... Intentaba que las negativas no me afectaran, tanto Ayame como Koga hacían lo posible para animarme, pero después de tantos "no" recibido, una conseguía replantearse el futuro.

Si bien es cierto que sabía que ahora el mundo no es como antes, que ahora tenía muchísimas más posibilidades... una parte de mi estaba dolida y furiosa por mi condición. ¿Por qué yo?, me preguntaba una y otra vez sin respuestas.

Intentando no volver otra vez a ese comedero de cabeza, me levanté del sofá y deambulé por la casa. Pensé de forma distraída que podría vestirme e ir a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban, así que no perdí el tiempo y me dirigí a mi habitación. Esta apenas tenía muebles: una cama, un armario, un escritorio y una estantería, que poco a poco estaba llenando de libros. Era simple pero muy acogedora, y a mi me gustaba mucho.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta morada, y cuando fui a por mis zapatos que estaban en una esquina, como siempre que pasaba que iba por ahí, mis pies se detuvieron justo delante de mi escritorio. Ahí, encima de unos cuantos papeles, una revista descansaba abierta por la misma página.

Sintiendo el familiar nudo en la garganta, mis manos viajaron solas hasta el papel y con los dedos recorrí su rostro, añorando como era tocarlo en la realidad, su aroma rodeándome o sintiendo su calidez junto a mi.

¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no volviste a mi? ¿Por qué este silencio ahora que me diste esta oportunidad? ¿Por qué no apareces? ¿Por qué esta distancia?

Mis ojos se deslizaron por las letras, un artículo que ya me sabía de memoria de todas las veces que lo había leído, y algo en mi pecho se encendió cuando leí la palabra **cárcel** _ **.**_ Quería no pensar mucho en ella, en las millones de posibilidades que esta abría, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué habría ocurrido para que hubiera estado ahí? ¿Tenía que ver con su pasado? ¿Con su forma de ser?

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, sabiendo que por ahora no podré saber nada por más que le de vueltas, y le di un último vistazo a ese semblante frío y hermoso, antes de ir a por mis zapatos. Estaba atándome los cordones cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién podría ser? Yo no esperaba a nadie y Ayame y Koga tenían su propio juego de llaves...

A paso lento fui hacia la puerta, pensando que podría a haber sido una equivocación, pero cuando insistieron una segunda vez, tuve que abrir. Y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré a Sango allí plantada, sonriéndome como si fuera ella una niña pequeña y yo Papá Noel.

La miré asombrada, preguntándome qué hace aquí y como consiguió mi dirección.

—¡Sabía que te conocía de algo!— exclamó, dejándome aún más descolocada, mientras se tiraba a mis brazos. Me rodeó el cuello, abrazándome como si fuéramos grandes amigas, y yo no pude más que quedarme paralizada, aún si saber que estaba ocurriendo— Ay, qué alegría. Seguramente tú no sabrás que es todo esto, pero tienes que venir conmigo.

¿Ir con ella? ¿A dónde? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me separé de ella y mi mirada tuvo que ser lo suficientemente reveladora para que supiera lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada y me guiñó el ojo, haciéndome ver que sabía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a decirme en estos momentos.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo. Es una urgencia.

¿Pero por qué? Fruncí el ceño. Acaba de conocerla de unos minutos esta mañana y no era plan de que... bueno, no sé, no parecía ser mala persona, pero Kaede siempre me había advertido de la infinidad de peligros que había en el mundo y que no podía ser tan confiada.

Al ver mi oposición, dio un paso hacia atrás y me miró implorándomelo con la mirada. Ay, parecía verdaderamente afectada e inocente de algún mal acto...

—Por favor, acompáñame. Solo será un momento y prometo que dentro de nada todo tendrá sentido.

Pero yo todavía seguía sin fiarme, así que sacando la libreta de mi bolsillo, le escribí:

 **¿Por qué?**

Al momento de leerlo, Sango se mordió el labio inferior y supe que no me respondería.

—¿Tienes teléfono?— preguntó en cambio. Confundida, asentí— Pues entonces puedes tenerlo en la mano en todo momento. Te prometo que no te pasará nada, pero si así te sientes más tranquila, ten a la policía y a quién quieras marcado, y a la mínima puedes contactar con ellos.

Su mirada parecía no mentirme y no además no había duda en su voz, por lo que decidí darle un pequeño voto de confianza. Ella vio su victoria cuando suspiré y la sonrisa en sus labios volvió a aparecer. Yo tuve que luchar para no correspondersela, era bastante contagiosa.

Recogí mis llaves y el móvil, terminé de arreglarme, y cuando volví a salir Sango parecía estar saltando en el mismo sitio de la impaciencia.

—¿Ya estás?— me lanzó una mirada exasperada. Encogiéndome de hombros, cabeceé.

Me cogió la mano y me llevó hasta fuera del piso, ya no esperando al ascensor, sino que directamente por la escalera. Vaya, sí que tiene prisa. Seguimos por la calle y se detuvo junto a un coche blanco, bastante limpio y bonito.

—Sube— me indicó después de desbloquear sus puertas. Vacilé por un segundo, pero después de ver la mirada de clemencia que me echó, terminé aceptando.

El interior olía a pino y como vi, estaba ordenado. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y puso el motor el marcha, encendiéndose automáticamente también la radio, donde sonaba una canción conocida, aunque no sabía el título. Durante todo el camino no abrió la boca, centrada en la carretera, aunque cuando la miraba de reojo me daba cuenta que más de una vez hizo el intento de hablar, sin embargo, siempre terminaba callándose.

Mis nervios se incrementaron.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Ya casi estamos— su voz me sobresaltó porque no me la esperaba.

Mi mirada se dirigió al exterior y descubrí que estábamos en un barrio con enorme y hermosas casas. En un barrio de prestigio.

¿Qué...?

Sango estacionó frente a una de las casas, de tres pisos y la fachada de un blanco inmaculado, y cuando la música se detuvo, el silencio, tenso e incómodo, nos rodeó por un momento.

—Kagome...—musitó mi acompañante en un hilillo de voz. Desvié mi atención a ella, me la encontré mirándome fijamente— Solo quiero decirte una cosa antes de que entres... Él... nunca te ha olvidado y siempre intentó mantener su promesa.

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe en el pecho. El aire salió de mis pulmones con una exhalación y mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos. Incluso mis manos empezaron a sudar, con mi cabeza sacando un millón de ideas por lo que había oído. ¿Qué estaba insinuando...? ¿No podía ser que...?

—Pero vamos, o alguien me tirará por la ventana. Suficiente lo hemos hecho esperar ya— suspiró, en un intento de aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

Guiñándome el ojo, abrió su puerta y yo todavía con el cuerpo temblando, la seguí. Rodeó el vehículo, quedándose a mi lado, y me cogió una mano para darle un apretón de ánimo junto con una sonrisa. Esta vez, no pude correspondersela, sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera en piloto automático.

Caminamos hasta la entrada y de uno de sus bolsillos, Sango se sacó un juego de llaves. Soltó el agarre para poder abrir la puerta y con un movimiento de mano me invitó a pasar. Lo hice, admirando mi alrededor casi con la boca abierta. Como bien había dicho, la casa era muy lujosa, se podía notar en sus dimensiones, pero también la decoración y los muebles de su interior.

¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...?

—Ven, por aquí, sígueme— escuché la voz de Sango un poco lejana.

Alcé la mirada y me la encontré casi al final del pasillo. Perdida, nerviosa y muy muy confundida, la seguí con cuidado de no tocar nada, no vaya a ser que lo partiera, y finalmente nos detuvimos frente a una puerta. Sango se giró hacia mi, mirándome con una mezcla de preocupación y emoción.

—Recuerda mis palabras, ¿vale?— susurró.

Y aunque que quisiera preguntarle algo, no me dejó.

De pronto, abrió la puerta y me empujó al interior de la estancia. Tuve suerte de poder aguantar el equilibrio, sino habría caído de bruces al suelo, y tan solo me tambaleé un poco. Iba a girarme para reprocharle su comportamiento, cuando algo atrajo mi atención.

Era una figura, parada en medio de la habitación, mirándome fijamente.

Era una persona. Una persona por la que había llorado noche tras noche, a la que amaba más que a nada... y con la que había soñado volver a ver.

InuYasha.

Todo mi cuerpo se paralizó, incapaz todavía de poder procesar lo que estaba viendo, mientras mi mirada se conectaba después de casi una eternidad con esas orbes doradas que tanto había extrañado, que tan fascinada me tenía... Creí oír algo, un sonido lejano, lastimero y agónico, el cual más tarde advertí que provenía de mi. Era yo la que había empezado a sollozar y llorar como una niña.

Y es que no me lo creía aún.

—Pequeña...

Era su voz. Oh, cielos, _esa_ era su voz.

Dio un paso hacia mí. Distinguí el miedo, el dolor y la angustia en su mirada a partes iguales y algo en mi interior se redujo a cenizas. Mi corazón. Espera, ¿era mi corazón? Hacía tanto que ya no lo sentía...

Gemí cuando dio un segundo paso y un tercero, y antes de que me diese cuenta estaba justo a mi lado. A través de mi nublada vista por las lágrimas, estudié cada rasgo de su rostro, la forma angulosa de sus mentón, su nariz perfilada... pero ligeramente ladeada, sus finos labios... y por un momento vi a _mi_ InuYasha en él, entre tanto dolor, austeridad y tensión. Lentamente alcé una de mis manos y la acerqué a su rostro. Él no se movió, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba mientras esperaba mi siguiente movimiento, y con la yema de mis dedos sentí su cálida piel.

Mi respiración se detuvo.

Era real. Era él.

No pude apartar la mano de su rostro, pasándolo por sus mejillas, pómulos, e incluso párpados y labios, mientras me aseguraba una y otra vez que él estaba ahí, enfrente de mi, y que todo había terminado.

Nada salió de mis labios, por supuesto, pero inevitablemente mi boca se abrió y su nombre salió desde mi corazón. Supe que él se había dado cuenta porque la comisuras de sus labios se habían alzado e imitándome, me acunó el rostro con infinita ternura. Nuestras frentes rozaron y sentí su aliento mezclándose con el mío. Sí, sí, era igual que como lo recordaba... o incluso mejor...

—Sí, soy yo...— susurró con voz ronca.

Y nuestros labios se encontraron.

Mientras nuestras bocas bailaban en perfecta sincronía, un sentimiento indescriptible fue adueñándose de mi pecho. Me sentía como si hubiera vuelto a casa, como ver la luz del sol después de mucho tiempo, como volver a respirar aire puro, como sentir la brisa de primavera en el rostro tras años...

Era estar con InuYasha.

Cuando el aire fue necesario nuestros rostros se separaron, pero no así lo hicieron los cuerpos, que aferrándome con fuerza a la camisa que llevaba, me escondí en su pecho como miles de veces había hecho en el pasado. Él rodeó mi cintura, abarcando casi totalmente la espalda, y fue como si el último año y medio no hubiera pasado.

InuYasha...

—Lo siento mucho, pequeña, lo siento. Perdóname, por favor— me dijo él al oído y por cada palabra que oía, mi llanto iba creciendo.

Él siguió susurrándome cosas, a veces con sentido y otras simplemente murmuraba mi nombre una y otra vez con reverencia, y mientras me sentía cayendo en una oscuridad, que no tenía final. Con el rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello, mi cuerpo pegado al de él y su voz, era como si el mundo exterior no existiera, como si estuviéramos nosotros solos y no necesitáramos nada más.

Poco a poco el llanto fue remitiendo y cuando me quise dar cuenta me encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas en un sofá que ni si quiera me había dado cuenta que estaba allí. InuYasha estaba pasando sus dedos por mi cabellera, haciéndome entrar en una especie de letargo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no me sentía tan... calmada?

—No tengo recuerdos de mi padre— escuché, en algún momento, la voz de él. Su tono era suave y pausado, un simple arrullo, pero que fue capaz de atraer completamente mi atención— Siempre había vivido con mi madre en un pequeño apartamento en un barrio... no muy bueno, en el que sobrevivíamos gracias al poco dinero que conseguía mi madre trabajando en un bar. Yo no me quejaba, sabía que hacía todo lo que podía, e incluso más. Con 10 u 11 años, prácticamente yo estaba trabajando haciendo de recadero, yendo de un lado para el otro, porque, a pesar de no verlo, sabía que mi madre lloraba cada noche al no poder hacer frente todos los gastos: la comida, las facturas, el gas...

Su mano no se detenía y parecía que realmente no se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando para alguien, simplemente rememoraba su pasado. Oír sus palabras causaba que un dolor se instalara en mi pecho, imaginándome a un pequeño InuYasha sufriendo de esa manera. Yo había vivido en un orfanato, no había conocido a mis padres, sí, pero nunca me había faltado lo imprescindible para vivir.

—Cuando tenía 13 años, mamá conoció a alguien y fue como si se hubiera convertido en otra mujer completamente diferente. De pronto, sonreía, le gustaba más arreglarse... parecía más entusiasmada con la vida. Yo no supe que el motivo había sido un hombre hasta que no pasaron varios meses y mamá llegó una noche diciendo que alguien más cenaría con nosotros. Fue la cena más incómoda que alguna vez viví... No podía dejar de mirarlo, fijándome en su ropa cara, en la mueca de asco que hacía mientras miraba la casa, como se creía alguien de la realeza... Pero mi madre al parecer eso no lo veía, estaba tan cegada con su _brillantez_ que, cuando me quise dar cuenta, nos estábamos mudando a una casa más... _acorde con su estatus_ — este último casi lo escupió y me di cuenta del odio que le tenía aún sin mirarlo a los ojos. Lentamente me incorporé y aunque no me levanté de su regazo, pude por fin mirarlo a los ojos. Estos relucían con un sentimiento que no sabría explicar, sin embargo, su semblante se suavizó en el momento que nuestras miradas se conectaron y suavemente pasó una mano por mi mejilla para quitarme el rastro de lágrimas— Durante 2 años vivimos en aquel lugar. En ese tiempo vi que, de pronto, no me faltaba nada. Tenía una comida caliente cuando tocaba, una habitación que parecía sacada de una serie americana llena de comics, videjuegos y libros, iba a una escuela de _pijos..._ El dinero ahora nos sobraba y en apariencia todo era perfecto, creía que nuestra suerte había cambiado... pero tarde me di cuenta de que sí, había cambiado, pero a peor.

Su voz se había vuelto más grave y yo sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía cuando vi como tensaba la mandíbula mientra sus ojos se perdían en el infinito. Acaricié su rostro para volver a atraer su atención y como pasó antes, al mirarme se tranquilizó un poco, sin embargo, el brillo en sus pupilas no terminó por desaparecer.

—Él nos engañó, me engañó muy bien. Hizo una actuación magistral pues no me di cuenta de que bajo esa fachada de perfección y aristocracia, se escondía un ser retorcido y manipulador, un hombre que tan solo buscaba la posesión de una cara bonita y que casualmente había sido mi madre— se detuvo e inspiró hondo— Tan solo quería a una mujer... a la que amoldar a su gusto... sin importarle el modo de hacerlo o sus consecuencias.

Mi boca se abrió, con la respiración atascada, y sentí mis ojos aguarse de nuevo por lo que estaba escuchando. Oh, no... no podía ser lo que estaba diciendo... InuYasha me miró y una sonrisa cargada de dolor e impotencia se mostró en sus labios.

—Una noche que volví algo tarde por estar con mis... con las personas con las que me juntaba en ese momento, fue cuando la venda desapareció de mis ojos— el oro de sus ojos se transformó en ónice y yo sentí un nudo en el estómago, mientras mi corazón aumentaba de velocidad— El apartamento era enorme, de dos plantas, así que mientras subía al segundo piso directo a mi habitación pensando en la gran suerte que tenía porque no me habían pillado, cuando escuché un ruido. Era un grito, pero también hubo un golpe. Creyendo que habían entrado a robar, fui a por el bate de béisbol que tenía en la entrada siempre y me dirigí hacia el salón...— su voz se perdió por unos segundos y creo que yo ni si quiera estaba respirando— Allí vi a mi madre en el suelo, desangrándose por una herida que tenía en la cabeza, mientras el degenerado la miraba con una asquerosa sonrisa en los labios. En ese momento lo vi todo rojo y cuando me quise dar cuenta, lo estaba golpeando con fuerzas.

Me sentí desfallecer cuando me encontré con todo el dolor y sufrimiento en los ojos de InuYasha, que parecía estar implorándome algo con la mirada. ¿Que no tuviera miedo? ¿Culpándose? ¿Prometiéndome que fue algo del momento?

Oh, cielos...

—Cuando volví en mi solté el bate como si me hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica y corrí a mi madre, que se había desmayado, y estaba rodeada de sangre... Llamé rápidamente a urgencias... pero fue demasiado tarde. Mamá había muerto...

Jamás pensé que vería esta imagen, pero la lágrimas que descendió por su mejilla consiguió romperme el corazón en mil pedazos. Jadeé, llevándome las manos a la boca, pues era irreal para mi, pero la angustia que proyectaba su mirada era tal que a mi también se me saltaron las lágrimas. Pareceríamos dos tontos mirándonos a los ojos, sin decir nada, llorando, pero no me importaba. Porque InuYasha me necesitaba, InuYasha me estaba contando su más oscuro pasado... y yo estaría ahí para él pasara lo que pasase.

Y se lo hice saber cuando cogí sus manos y con suavidad las llevé a mi para besarlas. InuYasha ni si quiera respiraba mientras me miraba, y yo deseé borrar todo el dolor de su interior.

—Mi mundo había cambiado— exclamó en un murmullo— Con la muerte de mi madre y a ese gilipollas casi moribundo a mis espaldas, de pronto, me encontré solo y perdido en el mundo, odiando cada segundo que pasaba, rememorando una y otra vez la sonrisa de mi madre cuando simplemente estábamos nosotros dos contra el mundo... Pensé que la vida no tenía sentido, Kagome, _realmente lo hice_ — su mirada ahondó más en la mía y fui capaz de leer todo lo que implicaban esas palabras. Sollocé— Sin embargo... en ese momento apareció un niña— su voz se suavizó mientras acariciaba mis mejillas, secando las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, y colocando un mechón tras mi oreja— Un ser dulce y sin maldad que, por más que intenté impedirlo, fue capaz de entrar en mi coraza y recomponer poco a poco mi interior, haciéndome volver a ser una persona. Un pequeño rayo de luz dentro de tanta oscuridad...

— _InuYasha..._ — balbuceé su nombre sin sonido alguno, por supuesto.

Él supo lo que decía y de pronto, en sus labios apareció _su_ sonrisa, aquella ladeada que me volvía loca porque solamente me la dedicaba a mi. Me incliné hacia él, nuestras frentes uniéndose, y él me rodeó con sus brazos, apretándome contra él.

—Sí, hablo de ti, pequeña, ¿de quién más sino? Fuiste y siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que te quede muy claro, y jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente lo que hiciste en mi.

Pero yo sacudí la cabeza, porque yo no había hecho nada. Simplemente yo y mi curiosidad nos fijamos en él cuando entró, deseando descubrir sus secretos y sacar a la luz su verdadera personalidad...

—Los cuatro años que estuve en el orfanato, Kagome, fueron los mejores de mi vida. Tú eres la que causaste eso. Supongo que todas mis desgracias fueron compensadas poniéndote en mi vida, ángel— siguió diciendo sin ningún titubeo, creyendo cada una de sus palabras. El ver tal nivel de adoración en sus pupilas consiguió que mi corazón estuviera a punto de explotar de alegría.

Porque él también ha sido la mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y agradecía profundamente a quién fuera que lo hubiera puesto en mi vida.

Quise hacérselo saber tocando su pecho, el lugar donde tenía el corazón, y supe que él lo había entendido por la sonrisa que me dedicó. Nuestros labios se unieron, en un beso maravilloso que demostraba cada uno de nuestros sentimientos, y yo no pude ser más feliz en mi vida. Era InuYasha, _mi InuYasha,_ estaba de vuelta y jamás lo dejaría volverse a ir de mi lado.

Tuvimos que separarnos por todo el rollo del aire, pero me acurruqué en sus brazos. Él volvió a pasar las manos por mi pelo, en una tierna caricia, sin embargo aún había muchas preguntas en mi mente. Necesitaba saber por qué había desaparecido de esa manera... No, en realidad lo sabía. Lo que necesitaba saber es si esa revista había dicho la verdad y él había estado en...

Mi cuerpo se estremeció por el solo pensamiento e InuYasha lo notó. Sus caricias se detuvieron y me apretó contra él, sus labios rozando la parte alta de mi cabeza.

—Pequeña, ¿qué ocurre?

Me incorporé y bajo la atenta mirada de InuYasha, del bolsillo de la chaqueta que ni si quiera me había quitado, saqué mi inseparable libreta. Creí verlo sonreír por el rabillo del ojo e ignoré el cosquilleo que se formó en mi estómago. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que enfocarme.

 **Hace unos días atrás leí algo sobre ti,** escribí. Cuando se lo mostré y él lo leyó, sus ojos se abrieron y vi la cautela su mirada.

—¿Qué leíste?— dijo con voz tensa.

 **Fue una revista que trajo Koga. En ella salías tú, en traje y corbata. Y el encabezado era algo de un nuevo heredero. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que decía que estuviste...** me detuve, vacilante, pero la presencia de él a mi lado me dio la suficiente fuerza **…en la cárcel.**

Advertí como su cuerpo se tensaba al completo bajo el mío. Inspiró con fuerzas, como si no se lo esperara, y sus manos rodearon mi cintura, creyendo que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo. Oh, tonto...

 **¿Es verdad?** , pregunté cuando vi que no obtenía ninguna respuesta más que su silencio.

InuYasha volvió inspirar, llenando sus pulmones de aire, antes de mover la cabeza de arriba abajo. Confirmándolo.

Sí.

Sí.

 _Sí._

Era absurdo, lo sabía, tenía a InuYasha ahora mismo a mi lado, tocándolo y sintiéndolo, pero con ese simple gesto cientos de pensamientos e imágenes aparecieron mi cabeza, causando que smi cuerpo empezara a temblar. Él, dándose cuenta, rápidamente me quitó el objeto de las manos y me alzó en brazos para terminara encima de su regazo de cara a él, antes de rodearme con fuerzas.

—Kagome, no fue nada. Estoy bien, ya lo ves. Ni si quiera llegué al año estando allí.

 _¡¿Año?! ¡¿Había estado ahí... casi un año?!_

Sacudí la cabeza frenéticamente haciéndole ver que sus palabras no ayudaban en nada e InuYasha suspiró.

—No sé que demonios habrás leído en la dichosa revista, pero déjame explicártelo, por favor.

Me levanté para mirarlo a los ojos e InuYasha tuvo que pegarle un tirón a mi labio inferior cautivo para que lo soltara, porque como siguiera así terminaría haciéndome sangre.

—Tal y como os prometí a ti y a Kaede, cuando salí de allí me vine a la ciudad con los ahorrillos que tenía y pude conseguir el trabajo que me aseguró Kaede—comenzó a contarme— Había recibido tu primera carta y me disponía a contestarte contándote todo cuando llamaron a la puerta del apartamento que había conseguido. Abrí extrañado, pues no esperaba a nadie... y cuando me di cuenta me encontraba esposado dirigiéndome a un furgón policial.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y él me frotó los brazos en un intento de tranquilizarme, aunque era un gesto inútil. El tan solo imaginarme...

—Aunque el ataque al desgraciado había quedado en defensa propia en la primera investigación, el tipo después de mucho tiempo consiguió mover sus hilos e hizo ver que en un ataque de locura, fui yo el que... _mató_ a la mujer y después fui a por él cuando intentó detenerme— declaró rígido. Vi la amargura y la rabia por sus palabras y mi cuerpo se estremeció.

¿Culpable... de asesinato?

Supongo que mis ojos debían expresar lo que sentía, porque su mentón se tensó y asintió.

—Intenté contactar con el orfanato, hacerle ver lo que había pasado a Kaede para que te dijera algo... pero no pude. En un parpadeo era detenido por _presunto_ asesinato y al siguiente me llevaban en un autobús a la cárcel con los demás presos— se detuvo un instante, reflexionando sobre algo, pero yo lo insté a que continuara con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. Necesitaba saber más. Lo vi apretar los labios en una fina linea— No te daré muchos detalles, pero intenté de mil maneras contactar contigo, decirte aunque sea estaba bien y que pensaba en ti. Porque siempre lo hacía, a todas horas. Tú y tu recuerdo era lo único que conseguía que me levantara cada mañana...—no, no iba a llorar. Ya lo había hecho lo suficiente. Sin embargo...

»Entonces, una mañana me dijeron que tenía visita. Nunca antes la había tenido y durante un momento, pensé que eras tú— jugueteó con un mechón de mi cabello y sonrió con tristeza y melancolía— No sabes lo nervioso que me puse, como pensé mil maneras de pedirte perdón y si realmente podrías perdonar mi silencio... Pero no eras tú, sino un hombre. Un abogado, para ser más exacto.

 _¿Un abogado?_

—No lo conocía, pero al parecer él a mi sí, porque sonrió amablemente y se presentó como Miroku Ishida, abogado de la familia Taisho. Fue entonces cuando me dijo quién era mi verdadero padre y mi familia— su ceño se frunció y yo abrí mi boca impresionada. ¿Entonces era verdad todo lo había leído? ¿Era un... Taisho?— Al principio no me lo creí, por supuesto, pero Miroku no dejó de insistir en hacerme ver la verdad. No sé si lo sabes pero mi... "abuelo"— chistó al decir esa palabra— está muy enfermo, y buscando un heredero para su fortuna... vio el cielo abierto cuando supo de mi existencia— desvió la mirada, incómodo— No tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo, honestamente. Nunca había estado en mi vida y que de pronto se presentaba así, de la nada... Pero bueno, a pesar de todo... no es un mal hombre, es decir, desde el primer momento me ha tratado bien... pero...

Rápidamente busqué a mi alrededor y cuando encontré la dichosa libreta tirada de cualquier manera a un lado del sofá, me estiracé para llegar a ella sin tener que levantarme. Al volver a mi posición original, en el pozo sin fondo que eran sus ojos dorados, advertí una mota de curiosidad.

 **¿Fuiste tú quién movió los hilos para mi beca?**

En el momento en el que lo leyó en los labios de él se instaló una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió como si de pronto se hubiera puesto nervioso. Oh, cielos, ¿InuYasha nervioso? Jamás lo había visto así, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo... Desvió su mirada de mi y yo tuve que cogerle la barbilla con fuerzas para que me mirara. No sé que es lo que vio en mi rostro porque una pequeña risa salió de sus labios justo antes de pasar una mano por mi entrecejo. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que había fruncido el ceño.

—El señor Taisho... mi a-abuelo— se notaba que aún le costaba decir esa palabra— me dijo que le pidiera cualquier cosa, lo que necesitaba con tal de que pudiera confiar en él. Yo no pude más que pensar en ti, pequeña. Aún se estaban realizando los trámites para que me dejaran libres, pero al día siguiente en la hora de visitas tenía un dosier en mis manos con todos tus movimientos: cuándo saliste de Shikon, dónde estabas viviendo, con quién, tus intentos por encontrar trabajo... y supe lo que quería— mi respiración se entrecortó cuando inclinó el rostro hasta mi— Era a ti, tu felicidad por encima de todo, y no tuve que decirlo dos veces antes de que mi abuelo accediera. Sé que tu sueño siempre ha sido el de estudiar... y si estaba en mis manos, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Ay... Podría haber pedido cualquier cosa. Taisho era un hombre poderoso, podía haber buscado venganza, incluso que adelantaran los trámites... pero él... mi InuYasha pensó en mi sin vacilar ni un segundo. A este ritmo me arrugaría como una pasa después de tanto llorar.

—Te daría el mundo si pudiera, Kagome...

Lo callé con mis labios. Idiota, yo no necesitaba el mundo, solo a él a mi lado.

Me correspondió con entusiasmo y verdadera devoción. Nuestros labios se entrelazaban y movían como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro y yo no podía pedir nada mejor.

Cuando nos separamos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver la ternura y el amor en sus ojos ambarinos.

—Echaba de menos esto...— susurró, seguramente refiriéndose al color en mis mejillas— Tus hermosos y brillantes ojos castaños, el tierno rubor de tus mejillas, tus apetitosos labios, tu dulce aroma natural a jazmín...

Y yo a él como no sabía...

—Cuando Sango me habló de ti casi me da algo al pensar lo cerca que podíamos haber estado. Es la novia de Miroku y una de las mejores subordinada de mi abuelo. Quise verte, Kagome, no sabe lo que he tenido que contenerme para no ir corriendo a tus brazos— supongo que leyó mi mirada de _"¿por qué no lo hiciste, idiota?"_ , pues sonrió y pasó una mano por mis pómulos— Sabía que estabas bien y antes tenía que acabar con toda mi mierda, para poder volver a ti. No quería que nada te salpicara. Mientras que tú estabas hablando con Sango yo estaba fuera, esperándola en el coche, pues íbamos a ir a casa de mi a-abuelo—carraspeó—, sin embargo, tuvo que hacer una parada antes— me guiñó un ojo.

¿Me estaba diciendo que habíamos estado a unos pocos metros el uno del otro y no podríamos ni habernos enterado, si no me hubiera encontrado con esa agradable chica? Se merecía un altar y cuando la viera, le daría un grandísimo abrazo.

—Cuando me contó, ya de vuelta a aquí, que había conocido a una dulce chica, con unos impresionante ojos chocolate, que iba a empezar a estudiar y además no hablaba... Supe que eras tú. Y no pude aguantarme más. Sabía que tenía que tenerte a mi lado.

 **Menos mal que lo hiciste, pedazo de burro,** le dije, fingiendo estar enfadada con ella.

Sin embargo, él pensó que era real y su mirada decayó.

—Jamás olvidé nuestra promesa, Kagome. Ni por un segundo saliste de mis pensamientos. Y sé que pudiste creer lo contrario, es más, lo entiendo, pero por favor, perdoname. Nunca he querido hacerte daño...

Tuve que taparle la boca para que dejara de decir esas cosas. Él me miró, con los ojos brillantes, implorantes, y yo sentí un nudo en el estómago.

 **Ni se te ocurra decir nada de eso. Aunque no estabas, yo siempre confié en ti. Sabía que algún día vendrías y me darías todas las explicaciones. Mientras, yo solamente tenía que esperarte.**

—Kagome...— murmuró— Oh, joder, no sabes lo mucho que te amo.

Me besó con desesperación, pero sin perder ni una pizca de ternura, haciéndome perder la cabeza.

Yo no podía decirlo, corresponder sus sentimientos (ojalá pudiera), pero eso no importaba. En realidad, no era necesario. Se lo estaba diciendo con el beso, con el agarre en su camisa, con la sonrisa, con todo mi cuerpo.

No necesitábamos palabras.

Él no había roto su promesa y yo lo había esperado pacientemente.

Ahora, estábamos juntos, finalmente tenía al hombre que amaba junto a mi. Y aunque sabía que nos quedaba un largo camino por delante para recorrer, que no todo sería de color de rosa... no me importaba.

Porque eso significaba que InuYasha y yo estaríamos juntos.

Y eso era único que necesitaba.

* * *

 **Ay, y llegamos al final de otra historia.**

 **Mis niños, que han crecido y madurado entre mis dedos, y yo he reído, sufrido y llorado junto a ellos...**

 **Espero que la historia os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. No podéis quejaros, ¿eh?, este capítulo dura casi el doble que los otro, pero es que cuando estaba con ellos supe de alguna manera que las cosas no podían quedarse así. InuYasha tenía mucho que decir.**

 **En fin, creo que es el momento de despedirme con un adiós.**

 **¿O es un hasta luego?**

 **¡Nos veremos en mis otras historias! (si os atrevéis a ellas :P )**


End file.
